dura traición, renace un viejo amor (Amourshipping)
by gonzalo.flako
Summary: Ash luego de haber ganado en su segundo intento la liga añil, luego de su celebración en pueblo paleta se dispone de pasar unas maravillosas vacaciones junto a su novia misty, pero cierto incidente modifica sus vacaciones y con ello reencontrarte con cierta persona que sufre el mismo dolor que él y con ello rence un antiguo sentimiento hacia esa persona y viceversa...
1. Chapter 1

POV DE ASH

Todo comenzó en un pequeño pueblo de la región de kanto, llamado pueblo paleta en la cual yo estaba celebrando mi título de campeón de la liga añil en mi segundo intento después de haber participado en otras ligas como la de Johto, Hoenn, shinno y Unova en las cuales estuve a punto de conseguir la sima y cumplir mi sueño de ser maestro pokemon. Este gran logro lo estaba celebrando con todos mis amigos que conocí en cada uno de mi viaje que son Gary, Brock, Tracy, profesor Oak, mi mama, mi novia Misty que son de kanto, Max, May y su novio drew que son de Hoenn, Dawn con su novio y mi rival Paul de shinno, iris, Cilan de la región de Unova y un nuevo amigo que conocí en mi segundo viaje por mi región natal el cual se llamaba calem que venía de la región de Kalos.

Todos piensan que toda mi vida era perfecta hasta que sucedió lo menos que esperaba cuando yo y mi novia Misty que después de haber celebrado con nuestros amigos mi logro y el logro de ella que fue promovida para que sea el nuevo líder de gimnasio de ciudad celeste, yo le había propuesto según a Misty que fuera de vacaciones de tur a las islas naranjas ya que poseía una belleza como sus playas y su buen clima tropical el cual ella acepto y nos fuimos los dos juntos luego de dos semanas, ya que en esas vacaciones quería llegar a mi próxima etapa en nuestra relación ya que yo le quería proponer matrimonio y entregarme por primera vez en cuerpo y alma a ella.

POV de serena

Yo estaba sentada en un cómodo sofá en mi casa conversando con mi madre, ya que ella quería que yo siguiera con las carreras rhyhorn como ella, pero yo le decía que no me gustaban y que me gustaría ser diseñadora de moda, esta conversación la teníamos todos los días pero hoy se terminó muy luego ya que sonaba el timbre el cual fue y abrió la puerta mi mama.

Mama ¿quién es? Le pregunte

Ah es el novio de año. Dijo mi mama sin muchas ganas ya que según ella mi novio no le gusta que este conmigo porque él no merecía ya que cuando se fue de viaje a kanto para ser maestro pokemon rara vez me llamaba es decir, que una vez al mes me llamaba para saber cómo estaba ya que según ella un novio no se comportaba así aun cuando este muy lejos de la persona que ama, ya que cuando uno ama alguien no importa la distancia siempre tiene hacer todo lo posible para llamar a su amor por lo menos tres veces por semana.

Pero yo no le creía, ya que yo le decía que cuando me llamaba él me decía que él está muy ocupado y siempre me prometía que cuando regresara nos haríamos de vacaciones los dos solos. Pero me levante lo más rápido posible para ir con él.

Hola amor: le dije y lo bese en los labios y el me correspondió

Después de un gran bienvenida nos fuimos a la sala el cual el toco un tema que para mí me puso muy feliz y a mi mama no le gustó mucho ya que el cumplió su promesa de irnos de vacaciones y era a las islas naranjas ya que tenía un clima tropical y muy buenas playas lo que decía él y el cual yo acepte sin dudarlo pero mi madre se oponía, lo cual logre convencer luego de unos minutos de practica pero ella quería darme unos consejos en privado. Luego le pregunte a mi novio calem para cuando era y el me respondió en una semana nos iríamos. Pero yo creía que serían mis vacaciones de mi vida pero no sería así

POV ASH

Yo y mi novia Misty ya estábamos en la primera isla llamada valencia en la cual los tres primeros días fueron de en sueño e iba iniciar mi plan para pedirle matrimonio a Misty el cual después de estar este todo el día en la playa juntos nos dirigimos al hotel el cual yo me duche y le dije que tenía que salir y ella acepto con gustó pero a mí me pareció raro que no me hiciera preguntas de donde me dirigía y por qué me demoraría demasiado. Bueno partí y me dirigí a centro de la ciudad el cual compre una sortija de compromiso e ice unas reservación para dos en uno de los mejores restaurantes para las 10 de la noche, después de eso iba caminando por el muelle y veía la hermosa puesta de sol en el océano para disfrutarla en pareja es lo que pensaba hasta que estas bellas vacaciones se fueron por las pailas ya que mientras caminaba para sentarme en una de las bancas vi algo que me destrozo el corazón y ya se imaginan quien era mi supuesta novia Misty el cual le iba proponerle matrimonio me estaba engañando con otro pero cuando vi ese otro que era calem yo que le había ofrecido mi amistad en su estancia en kanto, me estaban traicionado por la espalda.

Luego de ver semejante escena solo me armé de valor para enfrentarlos y me acerque

MISTY! QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO digo con demasiada furia

ASH! Deja explicártelo dijo Misty

Déjanos explicarlo dijo calem

TU CALLATE CALEM Y BUENO EXPLICAME QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO digo haciendo callar a ese estúpido de calem

Bueno Ash cuando conocí a calem quede profundamente enamorada de él y el de mi durante nuestro viaje en kanto dijo Misty

YA ENTONCES USTEDES SE PUCIERON DE ACUERDO EN VERSE AQUÍ Y ESO ES LO QUE MAS ME MOLESTA Y QUE NO TUVIERON EL VALOR DE DECIRME Y EN CAMBIO YO ESTABA TREPARANDO UNA SORPRESA PARA TI Y ASÍ ME PAGAS DIJE CON MAS RABIA

Pero… Ash dijo Misty

NADA DE PEROS HASTA ACA LLEGAMOS ADIOS INVELICES ESPERO NO VERLOS NUNCA MAS EN MI VIDA dije y me marche corriendo

Mientras corría y corría sin mirar hacia atrás y sin darme cuenta entre en un pequeño bosque el cual no me importo y seguí corriendo pero cuando mis piernas no daban más reduje mi velocidad y cuando baje totalmente la velocidad vi un claro en la cual se sentía el océano golpeado las rocas de un acantilado pero para mayor sorpresa vi a una bella peli miel que estaba a punto de tirarse por el barranco y solo atine a gritarle que se detuviera.

POV DE SERENA

Yo y mi novio íbamos caminado hacia el hotel pero lo veía algo extraño desde desembarcamos en el puerto y eso me extraño y lo veía de reojo y se observaba si estuviera buscando a alguien pero no le tome mucha importancia. Luego que llegamos al hotel y pedimos nuestra habitación yo me dirige al baño hacer mis necesidades y estaba en ello cual escucho a mi novio como si estuviera hablando con alguien por teléfono, lo cual solo me dispuse a escuchar. Lo que estaba escuchando, no lo podía creer él estaba tan amorosamente con alguien ya que conmigo nunca lo fue cuando nos hablábamos por ese medio y seguí escuchando para oír lo siguiente que se iba a juntar con esa persona. Luego de haber escuchado toda la conversación me dispuse a salir del baño como si nada hubiera escuchado para recostarme en ella con la cara en la almohada. Después de unos minutos de haber dormido 10 minutos el me despertó informarme que iba a salir y que no lo esperara ya que no sabía a qué hora llegaría y yo solo atine a decirle que no importa ya que estaba cansada por el largo viaje y que quería seguir durmiendo.

Después de que el salió de la habitación yo me arregle para seguir lo muy sigilosamente, lo seguí por varias cuadras pero cuando lo vi que se sentó en una banca el donde había una chica y me acerque lo más que pude para ver y escuchar lo que decían. Pero al verlos que se saludaron de un beso en los labios, sentí que mi corazón se hacían trisas y para el colmo escuche lo que decían que era varias cosas bellas y se reían y se daban varios besos a apasionados y eso fue lo que termino de devastar. Yo solo atine a salir corriendo sin rumbo con muchas lágrimas cayendo en mis ojos y sin darme cuenta ya me había adentrado en el bosque lo cual no me importo y seguí hasta llegar a un claro el cual lo seguía un acantilado. Lo cual me puse en pensar en que mi madre tenía la razón en que hubiera no haber venido con ese estúpido de vacaciones, ya estaba totalmente destrozada por lo que me había pasado y me estaba dirigiendo hacia el acantilado para terminar con mi vida que ya no tenía sentido seguir con vida, estaba a un metro para tirarme pero algo me detuvo o mejor dicho alguien quien me grito y me voltee para ver quién era y para sorprenderme que era un joven que parecía de mi misma edad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos les traigo mi primer fic Después De Haber Leído Varias Historias de amourshipping y Solo espero Que esta historia mar de su agrado.**

 **ADVERTENCIA** **:**

 **1.- Tanto Como el animado Como los juegos no me pertenecen hijo y Propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo**

 **2.- amourshipping contenido**

 **3.-Perdonen los Errores** **ortográficos**

 **Y CON ELLO LOS DEJO CON EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO**

capítulo 2 : reencuentro, recuerdo, invitación

POV Narrador

Ash: detente no lo hagas (con lágrimas en los ojos)

Serena: Ahh, pero... ¿Quién eres tú? (deteniéndose)

Ash: a bueno yo soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta de la región de kanto ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

Serena: yo soy serena de pueblo boceto de la región de Kalos

Ash: bueno y me podrías decir ¿porque te ibas a suicidar?

Serena: es… que… Resulta que yo venía de vacaciones con mi supuesto novio el cual llegamos hoy…. Y…. (Comenzando a llorar)

Ash: tranquila… si te causa mucho dolor no me cuentes ahora

Serena: bueno… y tu porque llegaste aquí

Ash: bueno también estaba de vacaciones las cuales quería dar una importante sorpresa a la que era mi novia pero me salió todo mal (llorando)

Serena: no me digas que

Ash: si como te lo imaginas yo Salí en la tarde para prepararle unas sorpresa que era una cena romántica y pedirle matrimonio y cuando volvía al hotel caminando por el muelle la vi con otro hombre y ver ese hombre lo conocía me destrozo el corazón

Serena: no me digas que ese hombre lo conoces

Ash: si efectivamente lo conocí en el segundo viaje por kanto en el cual Salí campeón y me hice amigo con él y mi ex novia también ya que viajaba yo con ella, ya que él no era de la región sino de…. La región de Kalos.

Serena: no me digas que era calem

Ash: si pero no me digas que… lo conoces…

Serena: si él era mi novio hasta hoy (llorando)

Ash: tranquila serena… comprendo tu dolor ya que esos malditos nos traicionaron de la peor manera (abrazándola)

Serena: Ahhh (llorando y correspondiendo el abrazo)

Ash: serena te propongo algo ya que somos ahora amigos por nuestro dolor nos unió y no vale desperdiciar lágrimas en quien lo las merece

Serena: si dime

Ash: veras como te dije que reserve una cena para dos no quieres ir a cenar conmigo porque no pienso en dársela a ellos que no se la merece y así nos conocemos mejor que dices

Serena: bueno… yo… no se

Ash: vamos serena no te voy hacer daño y te digo algo ''no te rindas hasta el final''

Serena: ya ok… pero esa frase me parece conocida… (Recordando)

Flash back

Serena de niña caminaba por el campamento en búsqueda de los demás chicos ya que se había tardado, camino por un rato hasta que se encontró a un pequeño niño que estaba sobre la rama de un árbol

Serena: "Disculpa em em"-Dijo la pequeña pues no sabía cómo llamarlo ya que desconocía su nombre

Niño: "Gary, me llamo Gary"-Dijo

Serena: "¿Sabes hacia donde se fueron los demás?"-Pregunto la pequeña

Gary: "Si claro, se fueron por ahí"-Señalando un sendero que se dirigía hacia el interior del bosque

Serena: "Gracias"-Dijo la pequeña adentrándose al bosque

Lo que no sabía la pobrecita Serena que Gary le había jugado una broma mandándola por un camino equivocado lo que causo que caminara por un largo rato sin encontrarse a nadie en un camino muy solitario.

"¿Chicos... donde está todo el mundo?"-Pregunto una pequeña Serena que se tropezó y cayó lastimándose la rodilla, escuchando ruidos de los arbustos la pequeña se asustó y no pudo evitar que lagrimas cayeran de sus bellos ojos.

"Yo ni siquiera quería venir a este campamento"-Dijo una muy asustada Serena-"Mama!"-Grito la pequeña muy asustada hasta que vio salir a un niño de los arbustos.

"¿Qué tienes? Hola, soy Ash"-Dijo el pequeño niño

Mi rodilla me duele mucho -dijo la pequeña niña del sombrero de paja

Haber esto te ayudara (colocándole un pañuelo en la rodilla)

¡Bien! Dijo el niño al terminar de amarrar el pañuelo, (la niña trato de levantarse pero su intento fue inútil pues el dolor no la dejo hacerlo) esto es un amuleto de la suerte, sana, sana fuera dolor (grito Ash)

Es inútil no puedo estar de pie dijo serena al sentirse frustrada al no poder hacerlo

No te rindas hasta el final, vamos dijo Ash extendiendo su mano para ayudar a serena a levantarse

Serena acepto la ayuda del niño y sin darse cuenta en menos de un segundo ya estaba de pie, pero eso no era lo único aquel niño que la ayudo cuando estaba indefensa y herida la estaba abrasando mientras sostenía su mano, al darse cuenta de esto se alejó un poco y pudo ver de cerca el rostro de su salvador, pero el niño tenía dos ''Z'' característico en sus mejillas, sin duda era alguien lindo pensó serena

Te paraste (dijo el niño mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa) de todas formas hay que regresar de nuevo al campamento vamos (mientras todavía sostenía la mano de una sonrojada serena)

Fin del flashback

Ash: serena, que te pasa que recordaste

Serena: recordé de donde había escuchado esa frase y fue de niña en un campamento de verano en donde me perdí en el bosque y me lastimé la rodilla

Ash: no me digas que tú fuiste al campamento del profesor Oak al que fui de niño porque yo recuerdo que salve una niña de sombrero de paja que estaba perdida y con una rodilla lastimada en el bosque

Serena: si! Esa niña soy yo

Ash: ya veo que chico es el mundo y lo que sufrimos para que nos reencontremos y aceptas ir a cenar conmigo

Serena: si como decirte que no –dijo guiñándole un ojo

Después de esa conversación los jóvenes cenaron entre risas recordando lo del campamento y con versaron de sus experiencias de su vida evitando tocar los recuerdo de esas personas que les produjeron dolor en sus corazón. Luego de terminar de cenar caminaban por el muelle y Ash le propuso algo a serena.

Ash: serena ya que nos reencontramos y nuestras vacaciones no fueron lo que planeamos quieres seguir tus vacaciones conmigo, bueno si quieres

Serena: si desde luego, gracias pero como lo hacemos nuestras cosas están en nuestras habitaciones y en ellas los toparíamos con ellos

Ash: bueno si quiere yo te acompaño a buscar tus cosas y luego te dejo en una habitación del centro pokemon

Serena: Ash harías eso por mí (abrazándolo y sonrojándose por la acción)

Ash: si desde luego (correspondiendo el abrazo y también sonrojándose) bueno no quiero que nada te pase y quiero que tus futuras lagrimas sean de alegría… (Sin dándose cuenta de lo que dijo al final)

Serena: gracias Ash… (Roja como tomate, con ese maldito no me pasaba esto y porque con Ash si será que me estoy enamorando)

Ash (pensando): que me pasa porque me siento nervioso pero a la vez feliz al lado de serena ciento que me arde la cara será estor rojo no puede ser me enamore de serena

Serena: Ash… que te pasa estas bien

Ash: aaaa si estoy bien, mejor vamos antes que se haga tarde pero primero tomemos una habitaciones en el centro pokemon

Los jóvenes se fueron al centro pokemon y pidieron dos habitaciones pero la enfermera le comunico que le quedaba solo una con dos camas el cual ellos aceptaron. La tomaron y le informaron a la enfermera que irían por sus cosas y regresarían. Se fueron primero al hotel en donde está alojada serena en la cual entraron pero no vieron a nadie y rápida mente saco su maleta de la habitación ya que no había sacado nada de ella por haber llegado el mismo día y se fueron pero dejando las llaves de la habitación en recepción del hotel para así marcharse al hotel en el cual cuando entraron al hotel que entraron en el cual de hospedaba Ash divisaron a la odiada pareja y se escondieron para que no los vieran y observaron a ellos que estaban muy tranquilos como si no hubiesen hecho nada malo saliendo del hotel y eso enfureció mucho a Ash que quería irse a golpearlo pero serena lo detuvo y lo tranquilizo.

Ash: maldición como se atreven a caminar así de tranquilos después del daño que nos han hecho (apretando sus puños)

Serena: Ash tranquilo ellos no valen la pena

Ash: serena tienes razón vamos luego a buscar mis pertenecías para no verlos mas

Así se dirigieron hacia la habitación, pero se llevaron una sorpresa en ver toda la habitación desordenada y no solo esa sino también toda sus pertenecías rotas los cual no sabían cómo pudieran haberlo hecho tan semejante y el solo a tino a golpear la pared con todas sus fuerza. El cual no comprendía todo lo que hicieron esos malditos.

Ash: maldición como me hacen eso si ellos me destrozaron todas mis ropas (golpeando a pared y dañándose sus nudillos por el impacto y empezando a sangrar) si ellos fueron lo causaron este daño

Serena: tranquilo, mira como dejaste tu mano por llevarte por la ira (tomándole la mano) mira no sigas que te haces daño

Ash: gracias serena por estar conmigo

Serena: descuida si tú no hubieras llegado yo…no estaría en este… mundo (viendo un papel de en la mesa de noche) mira un papel con algo escrito

Ash coge la nota y empieza a leerlo

Ash

Los siento Ash por lo pasado y como fue la forma de la cual te enteraste de mi relación con calem y me faltara vida para pedirte perdón y solo espero que encuentres la chica que te merezcas y te amé de verdad, porque yo nunca te amé y solo espero si en un futuro no vemos por las vueltas de la vida quiero que seamos amigos, y otra cosa pero calem y yo nos vamos a casar ya que estoy esperando un hijo de él y si ahora me preguntas adonde nos dirigimos, pues vamos a buscar a la chica que es novia de calem para explicarle este tema. Ya que él también se quiere terminar con esa farsa se su relación y no se entere de la otra forma ya que le causaría mucho daño a ella y adiós te deseo lo mejor.

Con cariño se despide Misty

Serena: vaya yo creo que ya es tarde para explicarnos… Ash mira al otro lado de la hoja también está escrita

Ash da vuelta la hoja y empieza a leer

PD: SOY CALEM TE PREGUNTAS QUIEN TE ROMPIÓ TUS ROPAS FUI YO POR HABLARME A MI Y A MI AMADA ASÍ Y ESPERO QUE NO TE VUELVA HABER O SINO LO VAS A PAGAR CON TU VIDA. YA QUE QUIERO QUE TE QUEDES SOLO COMO TE LO MERECES IDIOTA.

Serena: mejor que nos vayamos para que no sufras mas

Ash: tienes…razón

Serena: bueno vámonos (tomándolo de la mano y mostrándole una tierna sonrisa)

Bueno después de salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la recepción para entregarle sus llaves a la recepción y contara si ellos nos preguntara que les digiera que estaba solo. Después de salir del hotel pero mientras caminaban por las cuadras serena recibió una llamada de quien menos querían saber pero contesto.

Serena: halo

Calem: hola serena amor ¿dónde estás y porque tus cosas no están acá en la habitación?

Serena: amor! Pero lo siento a ti no te interesa saber nada de ti ¡IMBESIL!

Calem: pero… serena ¡yo te amo!

Serena: MIENTES YA QUE YO TE VI COMO ME ENGAÑABAS EN EL MUELLE CON UNA PUTA!

CALEM: no es lo que piensas!

Serena: CALLATE CÍNICO Y NO ME BUSQUES YA ME HAS HECHO MUCHO DAÑO Y NO POR SER POR UN AMIGO YO ME HUBIERA MATADO TIRANDME DE UN ACANTILADO!

Calem: lo… siento…lo… siento

Serena: ya es tarde para disculparse, escucha como tiro tu ultimo recuerdo tuyo al océano (tirando el celular al mar y con llantos)

Ash: serena ya todo paso y yo estaré contigo siempre (abrazando a serena) ya vámonos para terminar este maldito día hasta cierto punto

Serena: ok vámonos pero ¿Por qué dices hasta cierto punto?

Ash (sonrojado): bueno… es que te volví a ver y eso fue la mayor… alegría en años

Serena: hay eres tan tierno (dándole un beso en la mejilla y colocándose roja por dicha acción) pero antes vamos al centro comercial a comprarte algo de ropa porque no quiero que pases nuestras vacaciones con las mismas ropa todo los días. (Tomándolo de la mano y llevándose al centro comercial)

Después se desviaron a una tienda de ropa en que serena estaba feliz para comprarle ropa a Ash ya que por cosas del destino, después de este día fatal se reencontró con su primer amor, si su amor de infancia, ya de que entre los dos superarían esta gran dolor que les produjeron sus exnovios. Por otro lado Ash también estaba feliz por estar al lado de la peli-miel y verla feliz escogiendo ropa para él y eso le gustaba pero tenía algo de vergüenza al ver a su amiga diciéndole

Serena: bueno Ash ya estamos listos solo falta algo… (Nerviosa)

Ash: si gracias por lo que veo tienes buen gusto por la moda y me encanto lo que escogiste para mí pero que es lo que falta

Serena: Ash… me alegra lo que escogí para ti, solo… falta… comprarte… tú… ropa (sonrojándose)

Ash: Que ropa me falta

Serena: tu ropa interior! (Roja por esa situación)

Ash: que! Tienes razón (rojo por lo que dijo su amiga) solo espérame aquí unos minutos yo voy y vuelvo si… (Nervioso)

 **¿que les espera en el próximo capítulo a nuestra pareja?**

 **solo esperenlo ya que por lo menos estaré actualizando la historia una vez por semana ya que no falta los improvistos que salen en la semana.**

 **adios...**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola amigos les traigo mi primer fic Despues De Haber Leído Varias Historias de amourshipping y Solo espero Que esta historia mar de su agrado.**

 **ADVERTENCIA** **:**

 **1.- Tanto Como El animado Como los juegos no me pertenecen hijo y Propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo**

 **2.- contenido amourshipping**

 **3.-Perdonen los Errores** **ortográficos**

 **Y CON ELLO LOS DEJO CON EL TERCER CAPÍTULO**

Capítulo 3: disfrutando de las nuevas vacaciones y planeando un nuevo viaje

Después de haber comprado todas la ropa de dirigieron al centro pokemon para descansar y planificar el resto de sus vacaciones juntos el cual Ash tenía una pequeña idea y esperaba que a serena le guste.

Ash: serena tengo una idea donde pasar el resto de nuestras vacaciones y se que te va a gustar

Serena: ya y cuál es tu ideal

Ash: bueno porque no vamos a una pequeña isla de esta zona en la cual es una reserva pokemon de difícil acceso y es muy bella y tiene un pequeño pueblo en que todos ellos son muy cariñosos y amables, y solo algunos pueden entrar como el campeón de la región

Serena: bueno es muy bueno pero como vamos a poder entrar en esa isla ya que es difícil

Ash: bueno yo soy el campeón de esta zona lo cual nos permitirán entrar sin ningún problema y sus bella playas son casi vírgenes ya que pocos las pueden disfrutar, además yo diría que son las mejores del mundo

Serena: entonces para que pensarlo dos veces partamos lo más rápido posible y además ¿porque es una reserva pokemon?

Ash: solo espera a ver ya que vas a quedar maravillada como yo cuando fui por primera vez

Serena: ok! Habrá que esperar nomas y cuando no vamos

Ash: mañana en la madrugada en un barco que zarpa todos los días hacia haya con provisiones

Serena: entonces vamos a dormirnos ya que mañana hay que madrugar así que buenas noches Ash que descanses

Ash: tú también descansa y que tengas buenos sueños

Después en cual los dos se acostaron y no se demoraron en dormirse por el pesado día lleno de emociones y sintieron que la noche se les paso rápido pero eso para ellos es lo menos importante ya que es traban ya en el puerto embarcándose hacia esa isla paradisiaca de decía Ash en sus relatos de anoche. Y durante ese travesía en barco que era de por lo menos 5 horas de viaje, decidieron tomarse una siesta mientras que viajaban ya que Ash le aviso de eso al capitán que los despertara cuando estén por llegar.

Ash/serena: zzzz! zzzz

Marinero: joven despierte, despierte que estamos por llegar

Ash: a! a! Que pasa (medio dormido)

Marinero: despierte a su novia por estamos por llegar

Ash: novia! (Sonrojado) así desde luego, serena, serena despierta estamos por llegar

Serena (medio dormida): Ash amor solo 5 minutos mas

Ash (pensando y rojo a la vez): me dijo amor será que esta! No, no debo hacerme ideas. (En la realidad) serena despierta ya llegamos

Serena: que! Ya llegamos

Ash: prepárate ya que tenemos que pasar con la oficial Jenny para reportarle nuestra estadía

Serena: ok Am… dijo si Ash (pensando casi le digo amor)

Después desembarcar se dirigieron hacia la oficial Jenny para informarle de su estadía en la isla la cual ella les paso las llaves de la casa que pertenecían a campeón o sea a Ash y le dijo que los llevaría hacia haya. En el camino observaba sorprendida por la belleza de la isla pero lo que más les sorprendió a ver a distintos tipos de pokemon de un solo color y le pregunto a Ash

Serena: Ash es un hermoso lugar pero porque todos los pokemon son de color rosado

Ash: bueno que alegría saber que te haya gustado el lugar y el motivo de que los pokemon sean rosados es porque se alimentan de una fruta que solo crese en esta isla y que tiene propiedades las que dan resultado que los pokemones que se alimenten de esa fruta sean de ese color.

Serena: valla eso es sorprendente

Jenny: miren chicos esa es la casa en donde solo el campeón se aloja

Ash/serena: wau es bellísima

La casa era grande y estaba compuesta de dos pisos en la cual tenía 3 dormitorios 3 baños, living-comedor, cocina y una hermosa terraza y estaba ubicada arriba de un pequeño acantilado con vista al mar y no solo eso estaba a solo unos metros de una bella y tranquila playa que era privada solo para el campeón y sus familiares y acompañantes

Jenny: no se preocupen que la casa está preparada para ser habitada ya que se nos informó que nuestro campeón venia de vacaciones felizmente nos preparamos con los pueblerinos en limpiarla y dejarla en perfectas condiciones por si el sele presentaba la ocasión de que el pudiera visitarnos. Ya llegamos

Después de que Ash y serena llegaron a la bella casa y se ubicaron, dejaron sus cosas en sus habitaciones y conocer el bien la casa juntos prepararon un rico almuerzo ya que pronto será medio día

Serena: oye Ash me puedes contar como fue la historia de cómo conociste este bello lugar y como fuiste campeón.

Ash: bueno todo comenzó cuando yo estaba en pueblo paleta descansando junto a un gran amigo que era líder de gimnasio de ciudad plateada después de mi primer intento en la liga añil, cuando el profesor Oak me pidió un favor que era venir hacia acá y buscar una pokebola especial, ya que la profesora de este sector no pudo averiguar cómo funcionaba y de que material fue construida lo cual venimos hacia acá abusarla y de paso me entere de que existía una pequeña liga y le informe al profesor que iba a participar en compañía de Brock pero como él están enamoradizo se enamoró de la profesora lo cual me dispuse en viajar yo solo pero en el camino me hice amigo de Tracy que es un observador pokemon el cual me ayudo en salvar a un pequeña lapras que estaba varada en la playa la cual después de salvarla viajamos por todas estas isla en su lomo y fue maravilloso y en unos de esos viajes fuimos atrapados por unos remolinos cerca de esta isla y nos sorprendimos el ver a todos los pokemones de un solo color…

Así Ash continuo el relato de su viaje por estos archipiélagos que duro como dos horas.

Serena: vaya debe ser divertido viajar con amigos por una región en búsqueda de tus sueños y de paso lograrlo cumplir

Ash: es cierto con esos viajes uno madura y vive experiencias inexplicable y tu nunca haz viajado en búsqueda de tus sueños

Serena: bueno no porque siempre e tenido miedo de salir de casa sola además mi mama quiere que sea igual que ella una corredora rhyhorn y por eso todavía no tengo mi primer pokemon

Ash: ya veo pero tú no quieres viajar conmigo por tu región natal en búsqueda de tu sueño y mientras yo compito por la liga

Serena: Ash enserio que me acompañaras

Ash: por supuesto ya que esto es lo que más gustaría y como dice mi amigo Brock entre más mejor

Serena: gracias (abrazándolo)

Ash: de nada (correspondiendo el abrazo) solo te quiero verte feliz…. (Sonrojado) ya pero eso va hacer después, mientras tantos porque no vamos a conocer el pueblo y mañana disfrutaremos de esa hermosa playa

Serena: si tienes razón vamos

Después de que decidieran ir a conocer el pueblo que estaba a unos veinte minutos de la casa caminando y el cual disfrutaron el reto de la tarde conociéndolo para luego volver a la casa para cenar e irse a dormir a sus habitaciones hasta el día siguiente. Estaba amaneciendo y la luz que entraba por la habitación de Ash y lo despertó.

Ash: aaaa! Mejor me levanto para preparar el desayuno para los dos (pensando)

Entonces Ash se levantó para ir a preparar el desayuno para él y serena porque ella seguía durmiendo el cual le tomo unos minutos en hacer y el tomar el desayuno solo en la cocina para luego llevarle el desayuno a la cama a serena el cual no había signos de despertarse. Se dirigió a la habitación de la peli-miel y toco la puerta.

Ash: toc toc! Serena esta despierta, te traigo el desayuno (el cual no obtuvo repuesta y decidió entrar) serena

Serena: zzzz

Ash: vaya sigue durmiendo y tiene un bello rostro (tratando de despertarla) serena! Serena despierta te traigo el desayuno

Serena: aaaa (deportándose y estirándose) que paso!

Ash: hola serena como amaneciste, mira te prepare el desayuno!

Serena: hola Ash estoy bien y gracias por el desayuno no de viste porque molestarte

Ash: no es ninguna molestia en preparártelo ya que yo te invite en seguir con tus vacaciones conmigo y para mí es un placer en prepáratelo aunque no soy muy bueno cocinando

Serena: de todas maneras gracias y que hora serán

Ash: mira son 10:30 am y así que toma el desayuno para que te prepares para ir todo el resto del día a la playa ya que yo tengo casi todo listo para que los vayamos a disfrutar.

Serena: ok voy a desayunar y me levantare para ayudar en preparar el almuerzo para llevar a la playa

Ash: ok te estaré esperando abajo

Después que Ash dejara desayunado a serena en su habitación se dirigió a la cocina para seguir preparando la cosas y luego de unos minutos serena bajo y lucía un hermoso vestido rosado, con sandalias del mismo color y un hermoso sombrero de paja.

Serena: ya Ash estoy lista como luzco

Ash: vaya… serena veo que los años te han sentado bien. Te vez realmente hermosa…. (Sonrojado y totalmente impresionado por la belleza de su amiga)

Serena: gracias Ash, pero tú no te quedas atrás también estas guapo (sonrojada por la respuesta de su amigo y cabe destacar que Ash lucía un short azul y una camisa hawaiana y unas sandalias de color azul) ya que te falta para ayudarte

Ash: bueno solo falta terminar de preparar el almuerzo y empacarlo

Después de preparar todas la cosas se dirigieron a la playa la cual ta tenían para ellos solos ya que era solo para el campeón y sus invitados, luego de unos minutos de haber llegado de si pusieron a almorzar para después preparase para irse abañar.

Ash: que bueno estuvo el almuerzo

Serena: si es cierto, bueno porque no tomamos sol un rato para luego irnos a bañarán a la playa (sacándose el vestido y mostrando toda sus atributos ya que traía puesto un hermoso bikini rosado) y bueno Ash… como… me queda… el… bikini… (Nerviosa y sonrojada)

Ash sé que do en schok por poder presenciar en toda su belleza a su amiga quedando sumamente rojo

Serena: Ash estas bien!

Ash: aaaa si es que no hay palabras para describir tu inmensa belleza

Serena: gracias Ash (sonrojada y nerviosa) oye… me puedes ayudar a echarme bloqueador solar

Ash: eto… si… por su… pues…to… pero tu me ayudas en echarme bloqueador

Después de pasar ese acalorado momento aplicándose bloqueador solar entre ambos, tomaron sol para luego ir a disfrutar las rica aguas de la playa en la cual disfrutaron bastante entre juegos no se dieron cuenta que estaba atardeciendo.

Serena: hay que buenas vacaciones he tenido a un que al principio no lo fueron

Ash: si tienes razón, y gracias por acompañarte y hacer el resto de mis vacaciones las mejores que he tenido

Serena: no me agradezcas ya nos ayudamos en momento muy duro en nuestras vidas y para mí también hay sido las mejores

Ash: gracias de todas formas. Pero mira ya está atardeciendo

Serena: si tienes razón será mejor que volvamos a la casa para preparar la cena

Ash: por supuesto vamos!

Después de unas vacaciones que según nuestra pareja la titularon como las mejores aunque no con un principio no muy bueno ya estaban de nuevo en el aeropuerto de la isla valencia para despedirse.

Serena: bueno Ash ya llego la hora de que nos despidamos

Ash: si serena solo espero que te cuides así para que me acompañes en el viaje para buscar tu sueño y terminar de cumplir el mío

Serena: si por supuesto viajare contigo, solo llegare para tocar ese tema con mi mama y te esperare con ansias

Ash: si yo igual los veremos en dos semanas ya que le avisare a mi mama y al comité de la liga de kanto sobre mi viaje.

Serena: si nos vemos pero antes que nos separemos toma (entregándole un papel) ahí esta anotado la dirección de mi casa para que me vayas a buscar y adiós no vemos luego

Ash: si serena nos vemos cuídate y está preparada para cuando nos volvamos a ver

Después que nuestra pareja se separaron por un tiempo en los cuales Ash tendría que avisar sobre su futuro viaje a la región de Kalos para así conseguir terminar de cumplir su ansiado sueño de ser unos de los mejores maestros pokemon del mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

**hola amigos les traigo mi primer fic Después De Haber Leído Varias Historias de amourshipping y Solo espero Que esta historia mar de su agrado.**

 **ADVERTENCIA** **:**

 **1.- Tanto Como El animado Como los juegos no me pertenecen hijo y Propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo**

 **2.- amourshipping contenido**

 **3.-Perdonen los Errores** **ortográficos**

 **Y CON ELLO LOS DEJO CON EL CUARTO CAPÍTULO**

Capítulo 4: llegando a casa y explicaciones

POV ASH

Bueno ya han pasado 3 días desde que terminaron mis vacaciones, en el cual mi vida esta cambio de una manera que ni yo lo hubiera pensado ya que me entere de la relación de amantes que tenía Misty y este imbécil de calem, y gracias a ese desafortunado incidente y por los caminos de la vida, me pude reencontrar con una persona que fue y es mi mejor amiga de mi infancia serena que por el destino nos a encontrar aunque no hubiéramos querido que nuestro reencuentro fuera tan triste y dolorosa en el cual éramos engañados por esas personas. Pero bueno yo luego de llegar a la región fui directamente a las oficinas de la liga añil para informar de mi nuevo viaje a la región de Kalos para seguir mi sueño, luego de horas de reunión termine con la aprobación de mi viaje y me dirigí a un hotel para pasar la noche ya que el día siguiente volver a mi casa en pueblo paleta.

POV SERENA

Bueno yo estoy en camino a mi casa para prepárame en mi primera aventura por la región para buscar mi sueño en compañía de mi amigo de la infancia y en el cual renació el amor que le tuve cuando lo conocí en el campamento del profesor Oak. Ya que me lo reencontré por cierto incidente que me produjo mucho dolor y pensar que estuve a punto de quitarme la vida por ese dolor en una muy mala empezada de vacaciones enterándome del engaño de ese imbécil, pero gracias a ese incidente lo volví a ver gracias al destino, ya que creía que nunca volvería hacer feliz pero el cambio mis pensamiento y de solo pensar de que acepte seguir mis vacaciones con él, las cuales la pase de maravilla y solo espero que pasen los días para volver a estar a su lado, si porque solo ha paso un tiempo sin verlo lo extraño como si no lo viera durante meses.

Ya estoy tocando la puerta de mi casa para que mi madre me habrá la puerta aunque todavía debe estar enojada por aceptar ir de vacaciones con ese imbécil. Pasa unos segundos hasta que abren la puerta y no se imaginan quien me abrió.

Hola serena amor como dónde estabas- dijo calem tratándome de dar un beso

Tu qué haces haca! –dije dando una cachetada

Hola hija hasta que apareciste me tenías preocupada- dijo mi mama entre feliz y enojada conmigo

Hola mama y ¿hace este imbécil en la casa? - dije a mi madre

Bueno primero que nada tu querido novio (con sarcasmo) llego hace 5 minutos y está por preguntarle porque no habías llegado con él y la segunda que paso haya para que llegaras sola y lo recibieras con tanto odio. Pero pasen para que me cuenten lo que paso haya –dijo mi mama

Luego después que entramos nos fuimos a la sala para contarle lo sucedido y el primero que empezó a contar fue el afectado calem

POV CALEM

Bueno después de todo este recibimiento de serena con rabia, entramos a la sala para contar mi versión de la historia y comenzó a relatar

Bueno cuando llegamos al hotel serena al baño de la habitación, mientras yo recibía una llamada de un conocido que queríamos que nos juntáramos ese mismo rato y pensé que serena estaba cansada decidí a salir solo mientras ella se quedaba en la habitación descansando pero cuando regrese vi que serena y sus cosas no estaban y decidí llamarla pero me contesto con rabia y luego tiro su teléfono al mar por lo que escuche el ruido del teléfono chocar con el agua y de ahí no supe nada de ella y quiero que solo sepa que estuve todo estos días pensando lo peor y cuando pensé que a lo mejor ya había vuelto a casa… siendo interrumpido

FIN POV CALEM

POV NARRADOR

Serena: cállate traidor y ándate de mi casa mentiroso, mejor ándate a cuidar a tu mujer y tu futuro hijo en vez de estar haca perdiendo el tiempo mintiendo

Grace: que! Que ES LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO HIJA.

Calem: eto… Sere… señora… no es lo que piensas… yo solo te amo a ti serena hermosa…

Serena: cállate mentiroso y no sé cómo estuve tan ciega de no ver tu traición y mejor te cuento la verdad a mi madre

Grace: bueno cuéntame tu VERSION AUNQUE YA ME AGO UNA IDEA QUE TE ISO ESTE IMBESIL!

Serena: bueno toda esta pesadilla comenzó cuando entre al baño y de repente escuche que calem contesto su teléfono de manera muy cariñosa hacia la persona, después de escuchar toda esa conversación y de su junta Salí como si no hubiera echado nada para acostarme en mi cama a dormir un rato y luego este imbécil me dijo que saldría y que no lo esperara ya que no sabía a qué hora iba a llegar , así que me dispuse a seguirlo sin que te dieras cuenta y cuando te vi juntarte con esa puta y escuchar, ver todas sus acciones de amor, mi corazón y de ser destrozó, pues no tuve el valor de enfrentarlo así que solo Salí corriendo sin dirección llega a un acantilado y de ser de un amigo que no lo veía de mi niñez yo me había tirado por acantilado….

Grace: SALE DE HACA MALDITO COMO TE ATREVES A POVOCARLE TODO ESTE DAÑO A MI HIJA TU NO LA MERECES Y MAS VALE QUE NO A PARESCAS CERCA DE ACA O ME MI NIÑA O SINO SOY CAPAZ DE MATARTE ENTENDISDE! (TOTALMENTE FURIOSA CONTA CALEM)

Calem: no señora perdóneme por favor!

Grace: TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS! FLECHINDER ALA DE ACERO (ORDENADO A SU POKEMON VOLAROR ATACAR A CALEM Y HACIENDO QUE EL JOVEN SALGA DE LA CASA HULLENDO) Y PARA LA PROXIMA TE IRA PEOR (GRITANDOLE Y ENTRANDO DE NUEVO A LA CASA PARA ACOMPAÑAR A SU HIJA)

Serena: gracias mama!

Grace: de nada hija, pero como no me llamaste y me avisaste o no te devolviste!

Serena: bueno no te quería preocupa, además cuando les dije que me ayudo un amigo de la infancia a superar ese dolor ya que con la mujer con la que estaba ese idiota era la novia de el que también lo fue engañado

Grace: como dices, que su reencuentro fue gracias a esa terrible acción! Además no me has dicho como se llama tu amigo y de donde es!

Serena: bueno mama te acuerdas que cuando fui al campamento del profesor Oak en kanto y me perdí y un niño me encontró y me salvo.

Grace: si recuerdo todo eso lo que me contante y si no mal recuerdo su nombre era Ash

Serena: si es el!

Grace: todo lo me constante como era el solo me da pena que gente como él puede sufrir tanto. Pero no me has dicho nada después que Ash te salvar de tu temeraria acción jovencita

Serena: bueno después de eso nos pusimos a conversar como habíamos llegado a ese lugar gracias a la tracción de esos dos él me dijo que estaba de regresando al hotel después de haber preparado unas sorpresa para ella y en el camino los vio y los enfrento y luego salió corriendo hasta que me encontró después de conversar y el me invito a cenar y de ahí me propuso seguir mis vacaciones con él en una isla junto con él ya que es de difícil acceso ya que era una reserva pokemon y solo tenían acceso los habitantes de esa isla y el campeón de esa zona

Grace: no me digas que él es!

Serena: si al cómo te imaginas él es el campeón no solo de las islas naranjas sino el nuevo campeón de kanto

Grace: bueno me alego, ya como aceptaste espero que él no se sobrepasara contigo!

Serena: no mama para nada él se comportó excelente si te digo que me preparaba el desayuno

Grace: vaya por todo lo que me dices debe ser un gran muchacho

Serena: si mama además me propuso algo!

Grace: no me digas que te dijo que fueras su novia ¡! (Con sonrisa pícara)

Serena (sonrojada): no mama! el me propuso salir de viaje con él por toda la región de Kalos para terminar de cumplir su sueño de ser maestro pokemon y dijo que me ayudaría a buscar mi sueño! Y también así conocerlos mejor…

Grace: ya así que conocerse mejor! (Tono picaresco)

Serena: mama! (Sonrojada)

Grace: bien, bien te doy permiso con solo una condición!

Serena: cual!

Grace: bueno quiero que el te venga a buscar y así conocerlo bien

Serena: si por supuesto el vendrá en unos días a búscame haca ¡!

Grace: qué bien!

POV ASH

Bueno después de hace unos días estar en la reunión con el comité de la liga añil ya está llegando a casa cuando veo al pokemon de mi mama quien estaba a fuera realizando algunas tareas así que solo me limite a saludarlo y entrar a la casa y encuentro a mi madre haciendo el almuerzo así que la salude.

Ash: hola mama ya regrese!

Delia: hola hijo como estas y viniste con Misty!

Ash: estoy bien, pero no me nombres a esa puta!

Delia: a ver hijo que te paso con Misty, no me digas que ya pelearon de nuevo.

Ash: mama, primero que nada yo y esa persona ya no somos nada y segundo voy a estar unos días y me voy de viaje de nuevo.

Delia: haber cuéntame ¿porque terminaron y a qué lugar te vas de viaje?

Ash: bueno termine con ella porque me la encontré engañándome con el imbécil de calem y más enzima estaba embarazada de ese idiota y no te voy a decir a donde me voy porque voy con una amiga que compartimos los dos el mismo dolor de ser engañados por ellos y enterándonos en nuestras vacaciones.

Delia: que! Y quien es esa amiga!

Ash: bueno, mama te acuerdas de serena la niña que me encontré perdida en el bosque en el campamento del profesor Oak

Delia: A si me acuerdo la niña tímida del sombrero de paja. Y si me acuerdo ella era de otra región, no me digas que es de la región de Kalos

Ash: bueno si es ella, y la invite que siguiera esas vacaciones conmigo el cual acepto y después de esos agradables días que pase con ella nos pusimos de acuerdo en viajar junto en su región ya que ella va a ser su primera vez en salir de viaje pokemon para realizar sus sueños.

Delia: bueno hijo, lamento lo sucedido pero me parece bien que apoyes a las demás personas con sus sueños y a si juntos superen ese dolor, también que fortalezcan su amistad

Ash: gracias mama por todo! Y por favor no le comentes a nadie a que región partiré para así evitarme toparme con gente indeseable.

Delia: claro hijo! Dalo por seguro

Después de haber le contado todo lo sucedió a mi madre pase unos días en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, viendo y cuidando a mis pokemon y de paso le avise al profesor de mi futuro viaje el cual se alegró de eso. Los días transcurrieron muy rápido y yo ya me encontraba en ciudad luminalia ya casi listo para mi próxima aventura que empezaría junto a mi amigo Pikachu y mi amiga serena la cual estaba en su casa esperándome para así comenzar dicha aventura juntos, de hecho les dije que iría a buscarla dentro de dos semanas y el plazo se cumpliría en tres días y me dirigí a su hogar y ojala que la tome por sorpresa ya que es la primera vez que extraño alguien y para ser más concreto con Misty no me pasaba esto y pienso ya más tranquilamente que a ella no le tenía amor si no cariño e igual que a mis pokemon, pero saliendo de mis pensamientos me doy cuenta que estoy llegando a pueblo boceto hogar de serena y para ser exactos ya está atardeciendo lo cual eso me apura bastante en buscar la casa de serena. Y a lo lejos veo a una señora en la calle y deseo preguntarle donde se encuentra dicha casa.

Ash: hola señora buenas tardes ¿le puedo preguntar algo?

Señora: hola, claro joven que quiere

Ash: bueno le quiero preguntar dónde vive una joven que se llama serena

Señora: a buscas a serena (le confirme con un gesto de mi cabeza) bueno vive en un par de casas más haya y justo a fuera de ella hay un rhyhorn

Ash: gracias señora por su ayuda y cuídese, adiós

Señora: de nada joven y también adiós y cuídese

Luego de haber preguntado a esa amable señora ya estaba a fuerza de la casa y la cual me acerque para tocar la puerta y vi a ese rhyhorn en el patio, pero eso no me detuvo y solo toque la puerta rogando que alguien abriera la puerta. Y me sorprendo de quien me abre la puerta era serena...

 **bueno amigos lectores acá les dejo este episodio ya que tuve un poco de tiempo para publicar este capitulo y solo espero que les guste como a mi me gusto escribiendo. ademas esta historia mi principal idea era de hacerla un one-shoot pero en si me fueron llegando más ideas.**

 **pero por mientras tanto les dejo este capitulo y prometo subir el proximo dentro de la semana, ya nos leemos luego y cuidense**


	5. Chapter 5

**hola amigos les traigo mi primer fic Después De Haber Leído Varias Historias de amourshipping y Solo espero Que esta historia mar de su agrado.**

 **ADVERTENCIA** **:**

 **1.- Tanto Como El animado Como los juegos no me pertenecen hijo y Propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo**

 **2.- amourshipping contenido**

 **3.-Perdonen los Errores** **ortográficos**

 **Y CON ELLO LOS DEJO CON EL QUINTO CAPÍTULO**

Capítulo 5: sorpresiva visita y consejos de madre

POV DE SERENA

Yo estaba sentada en la sala cansada después que mi madre me estuviera entrenado para las carreras de rhyhorn y pensando que faltan solo tres días para que Ash me viniera a buscar para iniciar mi esperado viaje con él por toda la región y no solo eso no paro de pensar en el que a pesar de todos estos años y de sus logros que ha conseguido no ha cambiado en nada ya que sigue siendo el mismo en cuanto a su personalidad ya que es honesto, alegre y le gusta a ayudar a personas o pokemon en sus problemas, mejor dicho solo ha cambiado en su físico ya que se nota que sus viajes le han asentado bien, mejor dicho está bien guapo. Y de solo en pensar en el me sonrojo, lo bueno que tengo todo preparado para iniciar el viaje junto a él y de solo pensarlo me alegra mucho y solo espero que se pasen los días luego para estar con él, pero hay alguien que toca la puerta y gracias a eso, junto a mi madre me sacan de mis pensamientos ya que me dice que vea quien busca ya que ella está empezando a preparar la cena. Bueno me levanto del cómodo sofá y me dirijo a abrir la puerta para saber de quién se trata y al abrirla me sorprendo a ver a esa persona que me alegro en mis vacaciones y la cual lo esperaba con impaciencia para volverlo a ver.

POV NARRADOR

Serena: Ash! Hola como haz estado (abrazándolo)

Ash: hola serena he estado bien y tu como estas (correspondiendo el abrazo)

Serena: he estado de maravilla y bueno pensaba que llegarías en tres días

Ash: bueno esto era una sorpresa y te gusto

Serena: si me encanto y pero que espera pasa adelante. Mama! Te quiero presentar a alguien!

Grace (llegando a la sala): hola mucho gusto soy la madre de serena y quien eres

Ash: hola mucho gusto señora yo soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta de la región de kanto.

Grace: vaya así que tú eres Ash mira cuanto haz crecido y por favor llámame Grace ya que señora me hace sentir vieja

Ash: ok a se me olvidaba en presentarle a mi pokemon Pikachu y les traía algo para la casa.

Grace/serena: hola Pikachu

Pikachu: pika

Grace: bueno Ash no debiste de molestar en traer cosas para la casa.

Ash: no Grace para mí no es ninguna molestia ya que no me gusta llegar a la casa de alguien con las manos vacías.

Grace: bueno gracias (recibiendo las bolsas), serena porque no le muestras la casa y que deje sus cosas en la habitación de huéspedes, mientras yo termino de preparar la cena.

Serena: claro mama. Ven vamos Ash

Ash: si claro

Después de que serena le enseñara la casa y junto a ello dejar sus pertenencias en la habitación de dirigieron al comedor para cenar y tener una buena charla.

Grace: bueno Ash te encanto la cena y puedo preguntarte algo

Ash: claro! No hay problema y gracias por la cena estuvo deliciosa

Grace: me alegra que te haya gustado, que logros has tenido como entrenador durante este este tiempo

Ash: bueno he viajado por varias regiones y dos veces por kanto la cual en mi segunda viaje por esa región logre consolidarme como el campeón y ganar el título de cerebro de la frontera, además que soy campeón de las islas naranjas.

Grace: ya veo que has tenido bastantes logros, pero que haces haca en Kalos, ya que he sabido que el campeón de cada región se le es muy complicado salir de su región por sus muchas responsabilidades.

Ash: primero que nada usted tiene razón ya que se me hizo complicado convencer al comité de campeonato de kanto, pero lo logre además que le había prometido a serena que la acompañaría en búsqueda de sus sueños y de paso puedo terminar de completar el mío de ser maestro pokemon.

Grace: así que lo hiciste por mi hija!

Ash: pues vera que después de lo sucedido en nuestras vacaciones y reencontrarme con serena le propuse este viaje así de yo conocer esta región y ella buscar su sueño nos ayudaría a olvidar ese dolor que nos provocaron esas personas y también apoyarlos mutuamente

Grace: ya veo y me alegro que apoyes a mi hija y por lo que me has hablado noto aparte de ser un buen chico también eres muy maduro.

Ash: gracias por sus palabras ya que siempre me ha gustado ayudar a la gente a cumplir sus sueños

Grace: y Ash me puedes prometer algo

Ash: claro dígame!

Grace: en este viaje prométeme que protegerás a mi serena!

Ash: por supuesto tiene mi promesa que la protegeré

Grace: gracias y dime cuando piensan en empezar su viaje!

Serena: yo pienso que mañana o no Ash

Ash: bueno yo pensaba en empezar en un par de días ya que el viaje de kanto me resulto muy agotador y más enzima quiero conocer mejor el pueblo

Serena: pero yo quería partir cuanto antes

Ash: te comprendo serena ya que yo estuve igual cuando iba a empezar mi viaje, pero hay que ir con calma y serena llamaste al profesor que está encargado de entregar el pokemon inicia a los nuevos entrenadores para comunicarle que iras a buscar el tuyo

Serena: bueno no lo he llamado y veo que tienes razón que no hay que apurase demasiado

Después de que siguieron con la conversa por unos minutos más se levantaron y se dispusieron a irse a sus habitaciones para descansar, pero antes de que Grace se fuese a su habitación fue a conversar con serena en la habitación de ella.

Grace: hija esta despierta

Serena: si mama que quieres

Grace: bueno hija puedo entrar para conversar contigo algunas cosas

Serena: si claro pasa y de que quieres conversar

Grace (entrando): bueno quiero darte unos consejos ya que estas a días de salir de viaje con Ash

Serena: bueno y que consejos quieres darme

Grace: bueno hija como observe en la cena tu no le quita vas la vista a Ash acaso te gusta

Serena (sonrojada): no mama como crees

Grace: serena a mí no me engañas te conozco bien y sé que te gusta Ash

Serena (roja): no mama!

Grace: si te gusta no ves que estas colorada por esa pregunta

Serena: cierto no te lo puedo ocultar es cierto que me gusta

Grace: y desde cuando

Serena: bueno desde que salvo en el campamento pero al pasar el tiempo creí que se me había olvidado, pero cuando lo volví a ver este sentimiento volvió a salir pero con mayor fuerza

Grace: ya veo hija solo darte este consejo tienes que aprovechar tu viaje con él y de paso confesarle sus sentimientos antes de que otra chica te lo quite y como sabes de todos sus logros hace que las chicas estén detrás del ya que es buen partido por su fama.

Serena: si ya lo sé por eso me esforzaré en este viaje para conquistarlo

Grace: si esa es la actitud por lo que yo creo a pesar de sus logros se nota que una gran persona no como el otro de tu ex que era todo lo contrario

Serena: tienes razón sigue siendo y teniendo todos esos valores desde de lo conocí en el campamento en cambio el otro solo por haber llegado estar en los cuatro mejores de la liga Kalos se volvió arrogante.

Grace: veo que por fin te diste cuenta que ese otro no te convenía

Serena: si mama además que ahora que lo pienso lo que sentía por él era solo cariño ya que nunca tuve esta misma reacción como la tengo cuando estoy cerca de Ash.

Grace: eso es amor verdadero y prométeme algo

Serena: y que quieres que te prometa

Grace: que cuando vuelvas a casa con encontrar y realizar ese sueño, quiero que vengas con Ash como novios.

Serena: eto… pero no sé si esa posible ya que él no sienta lo mismo que yo y solo me vea como su amiga.

Grace: mira hija por lo que he visto en Ash en este día te puedo decir que el siente lo mismo que tú ya de no ser así no te invitaría y te ayudaría a buscar tu sueño. Y confía en mí no te digo solo por decir sino que tengo razón o no

Serena: si tienes razón ya que tú ya me habías aconsejado sobre calem así que ahora te are caso

Grace: ya está todo esta hablado ahorra a dormir ya que mañana seguiremos entrenado las carreras de rhyhorn y hay otras cosa que hacer. Buenas noches hija y descansa (saliendo de la habitación)

Serena: gracias mama, buenas noches y también descansa

Al día siguiente Ash se levantó temprano para entrenar un rato con Pikachu y después volvió a desayunar a la casa junto a Grace y serena.

Serena: mama me tienes que despertar todos los días con flechinder

Grace: si hija ya que siempre te cuesta levantarte ven ayudarme a terminar de terminar de hacer el desayuno ya que a los hombres se empieza a conquistar por le estomago

Serena: mama! No días eso no ves que Ash te puede escuchar (sonrojada) ¿y a todo eso y Ash dónde está?

Grace: pues veras es se levantó temprano y fue a entrenar con Pikachu, ya debe estar por vol… (Abriéndose la puerta y entrando Ash)

Ash: hola buenos días

Serena: buenos días Ash y como dormiste

Ash: he dormido de maravilla y a todo esto estas bien serena ya que te escuchar gritar hace unos minutos atrás

Serena: eto… si Ash estoy bien

Grace: ya basta de conversa ven serena ayudarme a terminar de hacer el desayuno y tu Ash descasa mientras este el desayuno esté listo.

Después de desayunar Grace llevo a serena a entrenar y como Ash no tenía nada que hacer las acompaño y de paso se animó en aprender sobre las carreras de rhyhorn el cual durante el día pudo dominarla con unos pocos problemas y con ello dejo impresionado a serena y Grace, lo cual no evitaron tocar ese tema en la cena.

Serena: Ash si que eres fantástico solo en un solo día pudiste aprender y dominar a un rhyhorn

Grace: si serena tienes talento para ser un corredor rhyhorn

Ash: no es para tanto solo lo hice lo mejor que pude además siempre pienso que hay que saber varias cosas y así la vida te le facilita bastante

Grace: tienes razón entres más cosa sabes más fácil es la vida

Serena: vaya si que debes saber bastante

Ash: si pero también hay cosas que soy pésimo

Serena: como que

Ash: pues verán soy un pésimo bailarín

Grace: pero eso no tiene nada de malo además siempre la gente le cuesta hacer cierto tipo de cosas

Ash: si tienen razón pero siempre me insistía mi mama enviado me a cursos de baile ya que decía que si soy buen bailarín se me facilitarían más las cosas con las chicas.

Grace: bueno en eso concuerdo con tu mama pero cuando uno se enamora de alguien se enamora de virtudes y defectos ya que ambos se pueden complementar

Ash: si tiene razón

Después de haber terminado de cenar se fueron a dormir ya que mañana los chicos comienzan su viaje por la región de Kalos y eso contempla ir a buscar sus pokemones iniciales de dicha región en el laboratorio del profesor ciprés en ciudad luminalia.

 **BUENOS QUERIDOS LECTORES LOS DEJO CON ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO ESPERANDO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO...**


	6. Chapter 6

**hola amigos les traigo mi primer fic Después De Haber Leído Varias Historias de amourshipping y Solo espero Que esta historia mar de su agrado.**

 **ADVERTENCIA** **:**

 **1.- Tanto Como El animado Como los juegos no me pertenecen hijo y Propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo**

 **2.- amourshipping contenido**

 **3.-Perdonen los Errores** **ortográficos**

 **Y CON ELLO LOS DEJO CON EL SEXTO CAPÍTULO**

Capítulo 6: primeros meses de viaje y ¿primer beso?

POV DE SERENA

Increíble lo que me ha pasado en este último tiempo ya han pasado a cuatros meses desde que Salí de mi casa junto con Ash en mi primer viaje como entrenadora pokemon ya que en este tiempo yo conseguí a mi primer pokemon que es Fennekin y Ash eligió a un Froakie que luego evolucionó a Frogadier y ese mismo día conocimos a un par de hermanos rubios el mayor es Clemont de 16 años que es líder de gimnasio de ciudad luminalia y a su pequeña hermana Bonnie de 8 años que para mí es como mi pequeña hermana menor que nunca tuve, ya que ellos nos pidieron que si podían venir con nosotros de viaje por la región pero eso al principio no me gustó mucho ya que serían pocas las veces que estaría con Ash a solas y por lo que vi en los ojos de Ash que pensaba lo mismo que yo. Pero al pasar el tiempo nos acostumbramos a la compañía de los hermanos, incluso Bonnie nos hizo pasar una vergüenza a los tres cuando los conocimos. Lo recuerdo bien…

Flash back

Ash vamos por acá está el laboratorio del profesor –dije mostrando la dirección

Entonces vamos serena – dijo el con su bella sonrisa que tanto me gusta, cuando caminamos un par de cuadras

Hola señorita le gustaría ser la novia de mi hermano –dijo una niña rubia, el cual nos quedamos mirándola por unos segundos…

Bonnie deja de hacer eso me avergüenzas –dijo un chico rubio sonrojado

Hermano es mi trabajo buscarte una hermosa mujer para que te cuide cuando no esté. Y bueno que dices señorita – dijo niña

Pues veras lo que sucede es que… -digo nerviosa y desviando mi mirada hacia Ash y lo veo muy serio esperando escuchar mi respuesta

Ya veo discúlpeme por la pregunta es que parece usted ya tiene novio y al parecer es el perdóneme –dijo niña

Nosotros novios! –decimos juntos Ash y yo el cual nos miramos totalmente sonrojados

Ves lo haces Bonnie –dijo joven rubio

Pues verás nosotros no somos novios ''aun'' –dije todavía sonrojada pero la última palabra se me salió sola

Con que aún – dijo la niña con una sonrisa picara

Bonnie ya deja eso no ves que los incómodas perdonen a mi hermana y déjeme presentarme soy Clemont y ella es mi hermana Bonnie –dijo Clemont disculpándose y presentándose

Bueno yo soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta de la región de kanto –dijo mi amor bueno dijo Ash

Yo soy serena de pueblo boceto –dije presentándome

Que! Tú eres Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta el campeón de kanto –dijo Clemont sorprendido

Pues sí pero no lo digas tan fuerte por favor ya que quiero pasar desapercibido –dijo Ash

Perdón, perdón es que nunca pensé que el nuevo campeón de kanto sea tan joven y que haces acá en Kalos –dijo Clemont

Bueno estoy acá para terminar de cumplir mi sueño de ser maestro pokemon ganado la liga de Kalos y acompañado a serena para que encuentre su sueño –dijo Ash

Baya el campeón de kanto te va a desafiar hermano en el gimnasio por una medalla- dijo Bonnie

Así que tú eres el en líder del gimnasio de ciudad luminalia –dije sorprendida

Pues sí pero creo que me falta experiencia por eso les puedo pedir un gran favor –dijo Clemont

Qué favor quieres que hagamos por ti –dijo Ash

Es que los puedo acompañar en su viaje por la región para así aprender de ti Ash como entrenador! –dijo Clemont

Pues veras… -dijo Ash dudando y mirándome

Por favor –dijo la pequeña mirándonos con un tierna sonrisa lo cual nos convenció

Si como no –dijimos los dos juntos

Gracias –dijeron los hermanos

Pero antes tenemos que ir a laboratorio de profesor ciprés a buscar nuestros pokemones iniciales de la región –dijo Ash

Fin del flashback

Y sin contar que también encontré mi sueño gracias a una nueva amiga llamada Shauna que conocí en el campamento del profesor ciprés, ya que ella me habló sobre el performance pokemon el cual me entusiasmo el cual he llevado todo este tiempo entrenando para mi debut y en el transcurso logre capturar un Pancham que les gusta lucirse. Cuando lo logre atraparlo me lleno de felicidad por ser el primera captura, pero el que estaba más feliz era Ash por mi logro y eso me alegro más.

POV NARRADOR

Después que el día anterior Ash logró conseguir su cuarta medalla de gimnasio en ciudad coumarine, luego que serena se inscribio para su primer concurso como performance que se realizaría en la misma ciudad salieron se toparon con el líder de gimnasio amaro y a la vez que la gente de la ciudad juntos a sus pokemon llevaban regalos, el líder le explico de la festividad que se celebraba este día en la ciudad, el cual consistía en darle un regalo cada entrenador a sus pokemon bajo el árbol de las promesa y luego de escuchar esto los muchachos decidieron darle o hacerles los regalos a sus pokemones.

Ash: bueno chicos hay que conseguirles a nuestros pokemon

Serena: tienes razón hay que ir a comprarlos

Clemont: lo siento chicos pero yo les creare un regalo así que me quedaré en el centro pokemon construyendo los regalos

Ash: ya veo entonces, Bonnie te puedo pedir un favor

Bonnie: si cuál es ese favor

Ash: veras si puedes cuidar a mis pokemon mientras voy a comprarle sus regalos

Serena: Ash, estas seguro de andar sin tus pokemon

Ash: si serena no vez así no saben los que les voy a regalar

Serena: ya veo entonces como una sorpresa. Bonnie también te encargo a mis pokemon

Bonnie: Sii los cuidare con gusto

Clemont: bueno vayan y no se preocupen yo le ayudare un poco a Bonnie

Ash: gracias chicos. Vamos serena

POV SERENA

Después de haber dejado a nuestros pokemon con los chicos Ash y yo vamos solos a comprarles los regalos a nuestros pokemon y no dejo de pensar que es como una cita, después de haber llegado al centro de la ciudad empezamos a ver la vitrinas y tiendas buscando los regalos cuando veo una vitrina con bellos vestidos de novias.

Ash mira que son hermosos los vestidos de novia –dije con alegría

Si son hermosos –dijo

Te verías hermosa con uno de ellos –dijo susurrando el cual alcance a escuchar claramente el cual me sonroje pero ice que no le entendí

Que dijiste –le respondí

Nada –dijo nervioso

Luego de unos horas después que él me invitó a un restaurante a comer y luego de que yo comprara mis regalos pero Ash todavía no había encontrado nada, así que estábamos viendo que era hora de volver y entramos al terminal de monorriel al cual Ash le regalaron un hermoso listón de color azul por haber sido el pasajero un millón, mientras conversamos en el trayecto Ash se le ocurrió que regalo hacerle a sus pokemon y después de salir de la estación nos separamos ya que él fue a buscar lo regalos y que después no veríamos en el árbol de la promesa.

POV ASH

Después de haber pasado todo el día con serena solos como una cita pero en si teníamos que encontrarle los regalos a nuestros pokemon el cual ella los encontró, mientras yo no y eso me bajo el ánimo pero cuando serena me dijo que los pokemon son iguales a sus entrenadores, eso me ayudó a pensar que mí me gusta comer entonces decidí ir al bosque a buscarle bayas para ellos.

Después de la entrega de regalos nos encontramos a fuera del centro pokemon cuando observamos unos hermosos fuegos artificiales el cual me decidí en darle un pequeño regalo a serena por su ayuda y era ese hermoso listón azul que me regalaron y que a ella le gusto.

Toma serena esto es para ti –dije un poco nervioso

Ash, no debiste molestarte –dijo tomando la caja.

Pero si este es el listón que te dieron… -dijo pero la interrumpí

Serena por favor acéptalo yo sé que te gusto ese listón además es como agradecimiento ya que me ayudaste en encontrarle el regalos a ellos –dije el cual quede embobado viendo su hermosa sonrisa

Muchas gracias –dijo

Después nos fuimos todos a descansar ya que mañana será el debut de serena como performance y yo creo que le va a ir de maravilla, ya que la he visto como ha ensayado desde que se motivara a ser una performance.

POV SERENA

Hoy he despertado con muchos nervios ya que será mi primer reto para así convertirme en reina de Kalos, ya que creo que este es mi sueño y lo que me hace feliz es que todos mis amigos me apoyan en especial Ash, ya que el cuándo se enteró de esto se alegró y me felicito de haber encontrado mi sueño, lo contrario de mi mamá que todavía se oponía a esto ya que me seguía insistiendo de que fuera corredora rhyhorn, pero comprendió mi convicción de esta nueva meta que tenía y ayer me mandó como regalo para el debut un hermoso vestido.

Serena buenos días –dijo Ash

Buenos días ¿cómo amanecieron? –les pregunté

Bien gracias -dijo Clemont

Bien gracias y ¿Cómo te sientes para tu debut de hoy? De seguro te verás hermosa –dijo Bonnie

Me siento nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa –le respondí

Serena de seguro vas a ganar yo confió en ti –dijo Ash

Gracias –dije

Después de eso nos dirigimos al evento el cual nos separamos ya que yo tenía que ir a camerino a prepárame y ellos se fueron al sector del público y me dijeron que me iban a estar apoyando en todo momento. Luego de prepárame nos llamaron ya que seriamos las siguientes y espero pasar esta parte del concurso y así paso a paso lograr mi sueño.

Estábamos en pleno espectáculo que se trataba de moda pokemon y la cual yo tenía que preparar a mi pokemon que en este caso era Fennekin para que se viera hermosa yo creía que todo iba perfecto hasta cuando nos tocó he íbamos por la pasarela y Fennekin se tropezó con su listón que llevaba puesto el cual hizo que se cayera yo solo atine a tomarlo en mis brazos ya que todo lo que nos esforzamos no sirvió para nada y gracias a eso no pude seguir avanzando en el concurso y solo espere que terminara y nos reunimos con mis amigos con un gran peso por haber decepcionado a todos especialmente a Ash.

POV ASH

Ya estábamos sentados en nuestros puestos para ver el concurso y esperar el turno de serena que no tardo su turno y la vi con ese hermoso vestido que su madre le había regalado el cual para mí se veía hermosa no, mejor dicho bella a mis ojos ya que su belleza no se comparaba con las de las demás participantes del concurso, pero toda mi alegría de verla para así poder mostrar mi apoyo juntos a de los chicos fue reemplazado por preocupación por lo que le sucedió en el escenario junto a su Fennekin el cual se cayó y solo podemos observar como ella abrazaba a su pokemon y verla llorar me destrozo el corazón yo solo quería ir a verla, pero tenía que mantener mi compostura así que decidimos que después de terminar el espectáculo terminara para así poder hablar con ella. Luego nos encontramos afuera y nos juntamos con serena el cual parecía que todo avía pasado, pero yo sentía que ella todavía no lo superara.

Oye Ash crees que serena este bien después de esto –dijo Clemont preocupado

Si desde luego ya que estamos hablando de serena y ella es fuerte –le respondí para se calmara un poco

Después nos dirigimos al centro pokemon para cenar y descansar todos nos quedamos dormido rápidamente, pero yo desperté ya que no podía dejar de preocuparme de serena. Pero sentí ruido en la habitación me hice el dormido y observe que serena entraba al baño y luego de unos minutos salió cambiada de ropa y saliendo de la habitación con sus cosas el cual me preocupo y solo decidí en vestirme y seguirla pero con cuidado y dejando a Pikachu durmiendo con los demás y me dispuse a seguirla.

POV SERENA

Después de haber despertado solo me dirigí al baño para cambiarme de ropa y salir de la habitación solo camine sin sentido hasta que llegue al puerto y allí me senté a llorar por haber defraudado a todos los que me apoyaron.

Lo siento, Fennekin, lo siento Pancham, lo siento Ash todo esfuerzo que ice no valió la pena y los más importante los defraude –dije entre llantos pero después de eso salieron mis pokemon de sus pokebolas.

Panchan pan –dijo Panchan

Fennekin kin dijo Fennekin

Lo siento chicos por mi culpa fracasamos en el concurso mejor los dejos con Ash y yo me devuelvo a mi casa ya que solo soy un estorbo para los demás…-dije pero me unos pasos me interrumpieron el cual solo atine a ver quién era y me sorprendió que era Ash y me pare para verlo a la cara

Serena sé cómo te sientes, piensas que todo tu esfuerzos y de tus pokemones no valió la pena –dijo el

Ash tu no lo sabes tú siempre has sido fuerte y ahora eres el campeón de kanto y de seguro serás el campeón de Kalos y yo solo… -dije pero él me interrumpió

No serena como ya sabes casi mi historia y mi esfuerzo para llegar donde estoy pero si te cuento cuando Salí de viaje de mi casa no sabía de batallas y de tipos de pokemon, además de quede dentro de los dieciséis mejores porque me descalifican porque en esa batalla relativamente fácil ya que mi pokemon mas fuerte me desobedeció y no peleo porque creía que no eran necesario –dijo el

Ash lo siento no sabía eso - dije

Serena eso es lo de menos ya que pasó hace tiempo, lo que trato de decir que esto es un tropiezo que te hará más fuerte en el futuro y además no hay caminos fáciles para cumplir los sueños de uno y además siempre contarás con el apoyo de todos tus amigos y familiares. Como los de Clemont, Bonnie, de tu mama y especialmente de mí –dijo el cual me subió el ánimo

Gracias Ash por apoyarme –le dije abrazándolo y él me correspondió para después de unos segundos el me tomo de los hombros con delicadeza y yo solo lo mire a los ojos

Serena yo siempre estaré allí para ti pero ayer durante el evento te veías realmente hermosa con el vestido que te regaló tu mamá y no solo por alegrarte porque para mí eras la más hermosa de todas las participantes del concurso –dijo el un poco sonrojado

En serio Ash, gracias… –le dije pero me di cuenta que nuestros rostros estaban acercándose hasta que se juntaron nuestros labios en un tierno y hermoso beso y luego que nuestros pulmones nos pedían oxígeno nos tuvimos que separar y nos quedamos viéndonos.

Ash… esto significa que tú y yo somos… -dije pero él me interrumpió

No serena hasta el momento, dejémonos entre nosotros ya que todavía me quiero seguir enamorándome de ti y cuando sea el momento te lo pediré –dijo el

Ok Ash yo también pienso lo mismo –le dije

Ya serena volvamos al centro pokemon antes de que los chicos despierten –dijo el tomándome de la mano

Yo solo le afirme con la cabeza y devolví a mis pokemon a sus pokebolas y nos fuimos al centro pokemon

continuará...

 **haca les dejo este capitulo espero que los disfruten como yo cuando lo escribí y hasta la** **próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**hola amigos les traigo mi primer fic Después De Haber Leído Varias Historias de amourshipping y Solo espero Que esta historia mar de su agrado.**

 **ADVERTENCIA** **:**

 **1.- Tanto Como El animado Como los juegos no me pertenecen hijo y Propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo**

 **2.- contenido amourshipping**

 **3.-Perdonen los Errores** **ortográficos**

 **Y CON ELLO LOS DEJO CON EL SÉPTIMO CAPÍTULO**

capítulo 7: baile y confesiones

POV DE ASH

Después de haber hablado con serena y levantarle el ánimo y darle ese beso que de tanto tiempo deseaba darle el cual me pareció hermoso ya que nos besamos en el muelle junto al amanecer llegamos y desayunamos mientras los chicos seguían durmiendo después de eso nos separamos ya que serena quería estar un rato sola y me prometió que nos veríamos en un par de horas yo solo atine a decirle que sí y que la esperaremos. Ya han pasado un par de horas el cual los chicos ya están listos para seguir con nuestro viaje.

Chicos no han visto a serena –dijo Clemont preocupado

Si tienes razón cuando despertamos no estaba en la habitación –dijo Bonnie

Tranquilos chicos ella debe estar por llegar seguro tenía algo que hacer –dije

Chicos miren alguien baja las escaleras –dijo Bonnie

Todos quedamos sorprendidos ya que era serena y que había cambiado su estilo

CHA CHA! Qué les parece este cambio –dijo serena

Serena pero qué te hiciste –dijo Clemont sorprendido

Pero serena porque te cortaste el cabello a mí me gustaba cuando estaba largo –dijo Bonnie

Es que creo que necesitaba un cambio – dijo serena

Ya chicos pongámonos en camino ya que nuestros sueños no se cumplirán solos –les dije

Si! –dijo Bonnie saliendo del centro pokemon

Si! Tienes razón y espéranos Bonnie –dijo Clemont saliendo detrás de ella

Oye Ash qué te pareció el cambio –dijo serena

Oye serena ese ese listón fue el que te di –dije y ella lo afirmo con la cabeza

Bueno pero qué te parece –dijo sonrojada

Bueno tú debes saber la respuesta….. Hermosa –le dije susurrándole en el oído

Gracias Ash –dijo besándome la mejilla quedando ambos sonrojados

Solo digo la verdad mejor vámonos ya que los chicos nos deben estar esperándonos –dije tomándole la mano sonrojado

Si vamos –me respondió

POV SERENA

Siguen pasando los meses y Ash ya tiene siete medallas de gimnasio y yo tengo dos llaves para así poder competir en el máximo espectáculo del performance para ser la reina de Kalos, en este tiempo transcurrido he atrapado una pequeña evee que un poco tímida y que solo se siente segura conmigo o con el Bunnelby de Clemont pero de a poco se acostumbra a los demás. En cuanto a la relación de Ash y yo crece cada día más, bueno todavía no somos novios pero la forma en él se preocupa por mi ayudándome en mis prácticas para los eventos de performance y su gran apoyo en ellos, como yo le ayudo a entrenar y animarlos en sus batallas de gimnasio, además siempre nos ponemos a conversar en privado en las noche cuando nos aseguramos que ambos hermanos estén profundamente dormidos, pero siempre recuerdo esa noche de luna llena.

FLASH BACK

Serena llegaste –dijo Ash

Si disculpa es que por la luz de la luna a Bonnie le costó quedarse dormida – le dije

No hay problema además yo te esperare el tiempo necesario ya que tú me gustas - dijo

Si gracias y tú sabes que yo aria lo mismo, pero no crees que la luz de la luna hace que la noche sea más hermosa -dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro

Si tienes razón pero hay algo o mejor dicho alguien que se ve más hermosa bajo la luz de la luna y esa eres tú –dijo el mirándome a los ojos

Gracias Ash, pero tú no te quedas atrás ya que también te vez lindo debajo la luz de la luna –devolviéndole el cumplido y acercándome a su rostro y lo bese y el correspondió y no solo eso fue como su lengua me pidiera permiso para entrar en mi boca el cual no se la negué.

Después del beso nos quedamos acostado al lado uno del otro mientras yo reposaba mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él me abrasaba así nos quedamos unos minutos cuando nos empezó a bajar el sueño y decidimos volver a nuestras respectivas tiendas para dormir y procedemos a despedirnos.

Buenas noches mi futura reina -dijo el

Buenas noches mi maestro pokemon – le dije mientras nos damos el último beso antes de entrar a nuestras tiendas de acampar

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Después de eso no cabe duda que Ash es mi chico que realmente amo y ahora nos encontramos en un centro pokemon curando nuestros pokemon cuando me pongo a revisar mi correo para ver si hay algo de novedad pero lo que me sorprendió que hay un correo del animador de los performance Perrie (no me acuerdo como se escribe XD) lo abrí y resultó ser un video el cual estaba invitando a todas las performance a un baile de salón junto a sus pokemon pero en pareja y de solo pensar que podré bailar con Ash me sonrojo demasiado, pero me interrumpe Bonnie

Serena un baile seguro quieres ir junto a eevee para que deje ser tímida –dijo Bonnie

Si tienes razón serena si quieres vamos y de seguro ahí dirán dónde será el próximo performance –dijo Ash

Gracias chicos, evee quieres ir al baile y así mostrar tu hermoso baile –dije

Evee eve –respondió eevee en afirmación

Pero hay un problema evee se siente segura con Bunnelby de Clemont eso hace que mi hermano sea tu pareja serena –dijo con una sonrisa picara

Si tienes razón Bonnie quieres ser mi pareja de baile Clemont por favor – dije con una sonrisa falsa ya que quería invitar Ash

Claro no hay problema –dijo Clemont y de reojo mira va Ash que pareciera celoso

POV ASH

Después de haberme enterado que había un baile en la cual tendría la posibilidad de bailar con serena me alegro pero todo eso se fue al tacho de la basura por Bonnie pero veo que lo dice con una sonrisa pícara viendo que ella trata que serena y Clemont tengan más que una amistad pero obligado tengo que guárdame la rabia y después de todo eso nos dirigimos en donde será el baile y estamos por entrar cuando escuchamos una voz conocida llamándonos y no era nada más ni menos que la loca de Miette que siempre busca la manera de ser mejor que serena .

Chicos hola como están –dijo Miette

Hola estamos bien – respondí

Hola Miette –dijo serena seria

Hola –respondieron los hermanos

Y serena bienes al baile y quien es tu pareja –pregunto

Bueno mi pareja es Clemont porque evee es un poco tímida y se siente segura con el Bunnelby de él –respondió serena

Ya veo entonces Ash está disponible –dijo Miette

Si porque lo dices –dijo Bonnie

Ya que yo no tengo pareja pensaba que él puede ser mi pareja de baile – dijo mirándome

Bueno no sé… -dije sin que ella no supiera que no se bailar

Por favor –dijo Miette suplicando

Ya bueno Sere tu pareja de baile –dije sin opción así podre vigilar a Clemont

Y así recordé como antes que vinieramos me separe con Clemont para hablarle en privado

Flash back

Clemont ven para aca te quiero hablar algo importante –le dije serio

Si Ash que me quieres decirme -dijo

Solo te quiero advertir si les haces algo a serena te verás en grandes problemas conmigo no como amigo si no como el campeón de kanto ya que recibirás la furia de todos mis pokemones mas fuertes -le dije

Pero porqué te preocupas –dijo

Bueno le prometí a la mama de serena que la protegería –le dije

Ya entiendo y te prometo que no le are daño alguno –respondió un poco nervioso

Más te vale ok -dije

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Después de todo lo ocurrido Miette me agarro del brazo llevándome a la fuerza y me llevó en donde estaban los vestidos y eligió varios los conté pero perdí la cuenta cuando iba en el número quince ni idea elegía muchos si iba a ocupar a uno y solo por unas horas. Y solo pasaron unos minutos pero para mí eran una eternidad, hasta que empezó el baile pero por primera vez en la vida me alegraba no saber bailar bien ya que cada paso que daba pisaba los pies de esa loca de Miette hasta nos dimos un cabezazo y ella me quedo mirando con una cara de desilusión y yo solo le mostraba una sonrisa disculpándome.

Pero llegó el momento del baile en el cual cambiábamos de pareja ya que los hombres nos ponemos en círculo en un puesto fijo mientras ellas rotaban y una vez me toco con la actual reina de Kalos aria…

Vaya veo que al campeón de kanto no la está pasando muy bien que digamos –dijo aria

Bueno el baile no es lo mío –le respondí

No te preocupes solo relajate y todo saldrá bien –dijo aria

Gracias por el consejo –le respondí

Después de haber bailado con aria seguimos cambiando de parejas hasta que por fin me iba a tocar con serena pero la música se paró dándole el fin al baile y veía la cara de desilusión a serena y de pronto escuche a Perrie que tomarías una breve descanso para seguir con la fiesta después de unas pequeñas batalla en pareja que serían al azar mientras veía que Clemont escuchaba a su hermana dándole un consejo y después vi que se alejara con serena hacia un punto y allí los celos me estaban por sacar de quicios, pero Miette me agarro del brazo y arrastrándome hacia el balcón y así perdí de vista a serena.

Ash te quiero decir algo muy importante para mi… -dijo sonrojándose

Que me quieres decir - dije

Tu Ash me gustas –dijo Miette

Que! –le respondí sorprendió y diciendo en mi mente no una loca se enamoró de mi

Si Ash me gustas –dijo acercándose a mi rostro queriéndome besar pero la detuve

Que haces Miette –dije

Tratar de besarte porque te amo-dijo

Pero lo siento pero yo no te amo solo puedo ofrecer tu amistad –dije

Pero porque estás enamorado de otra persona, no me digas de la buena para nada de serena –dijo con rabia yo solo atiné a responderle con la cabeza

Que tiene ella que no tenga yo ya que soy mejor que ella y tú te mereces una mujer como yo que esté al lado del campeón, además ella está con Clemont –dijo con rabia

Haber primero que nada tú no te compares con ella ya que tú eres arrogante y una loca y lo segundo que ella es pareja de Clemont por su evee y tercero lo que veo en tus ojos es que no me amas si no quieres estar a mi lado por mi fama y por el dinero que gano o me equivoco –le respondí con bronca

Pues… veras… que… -dijo

Vez la verdad te dolió y no sabes que mentiras crear para que caiga a tus pies, mira Miette yo no nací ayer he viajado por varias regiones y he conocido varias personas y uno aprende a conocerlas en un corto tiempo -dije

Ahh! Mejor me alejo de ti prefiero buscar a un verdadero campeón que sepa bailar –dijo abofeteando la mejilla derecha

Después de haberme desasido de la loca esa me dirige hacías los chicos el cual se veían triste especialmente Clemont y Bonnie, les pregunté porqué de esas caras ellos me iban a responder pero fueron interrumpidos por Perrie.

POV SERENA

Después de todo el baile en el cual me desilusione por no poder bailar con Ash justo cuando me iba tocar con él la música se paró ya junto con Clemont y Bonnie veo Ash se nos está acercando pero Clemont me dijo que lo siguiera ya que quería hablar algo conmigo en privado y accedí y fui con él hasta que llegamos a un lugar en donde no había gente.

Ya Clemont estamos suficientemente solos para hablar – le dije

Bueno veras lo que tengo que decir es que… -dijo nervioso y acercándose a mi

Bueno dime pero aléjate un poco no ves que me pones nerviosa –le dije pero el me agarro y no pude soltarme

Serena lo que quiero decirte que me enamore de ti –tratándome de besarme y a la vez me empezó a tocar el trasero. Pero solo lo abofeteé y me libere

Mira Clemont no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos solo te veía como amigo pero lo que veo Ahora es solo un maldito pedófilo mano larga, así que no te atrevas a seguirme ya que no te amo –le dije para marcharme del lugar pero me agarro la mano

Es Ash verdad lo amas pero él no es de la región además no siempre estará haca ya que un día tendrá que volver a tomar sus responsabilidades de campeón de kanto y te olvidara de ti y en qué hay de diferencia entre él y yo -dijo

Mira primero que nada lo conozco de la infancia y después que nos separamos y nos volvimos a encontrar por cosas del destino vi que era la misma persona y que no se le había subido la fama a la cabeza y después de haber comenzado esas vacaciones el cual sufri un engaño igual que el por nuestros ex novios el me invito a seguir mis vacaciones con él y a pesar de estar varios días solo con él no me faltó el respeto y se comportó como un caballero en cambio tu solo pasamos cinco minutos solo y me empiezas a correrme mano – le respondí y me fui dejándolo solo

Después de haberme separado de Clemont llegue con Bonnie y ella me preguntaba que paso con su hermano, pero le dije que no quería hablar del cuándo llegó el con la mirada baja y después del llego Ash y él nos preguntó por las caras que teníamos he íbamos a responder pero cuando nos interrumpió Perrie.

Vera damas y caballeros cuando llegaron a este lugar se le dieron una tarjeta a cada uno –dijo Perrie en el cual todos tomamos la tarjeta

Bueno en cada tarjeta si la alzan a la luz se verán una figura el cual tendrán a buscar a la otra persona cuya tarjeta tenga la misma figura que su tarjeta lo que indicara que ella o el será su pareja para las batallas dobles –dijo Perrie

Solo alzo la tarjeta y veo una corona y al primer que le pregunto es ASH

Ash ¿Qué figura te toco? –le pregunté

Pues a mí me salió una corona y a ti –me respondió

Pues a mí también me salió una corona –le dije

Que bien somos parejas de batalla –respondió feliz

Luego de unos minutos nos tocó combatir y el cual nos tocó contra Miette y otra persona con su Inkay. La batalla fue difícil pero cuando todo estaba perdido evee lo envolvió una luz y eso solo significa que estaba evolucionando a sylveon y gracias a ese gran evento cambió el rumbo de la batalla el cual Ash y yo ganamos y eso nos alegró ambos y sin duda Ash me felicitó por la evolución de evee, yo solo le agradecí con una sonrisa.


	8. Chapter 8

**hola amigos les traigo mi primer fic Despues De Haber Leído Varias Historias de amourshipping y Solo espero Que esta historia mar de su agrado.**

 **ADVERTENCIA** **:**

 **1.- Tanto Como El animado Como los juegos no me pertenecen hijo y Propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo**

 **2.- amourshipping contenido**

 **3.-Perdonen los Errores** **ortográficos**

 **Y CON ELLO LOS DEJO CON EL OCTAVO CAPÍTULO**

capítulo 8: Pequeñas consecuencias del baile

POV DE ASH

Después de ese evento lleno de consecuencias nos dirigimos a un centro pokemon para descansar para seguir este viaje con mis amigos y mi serena, ya que sabía que podría hablar con ella en la noche en relación lo que paso hoy durante el evento.

Ya estábamos cenando pero no en cualquier cena ya que todos guardaban silencio y eso me sorprendió ya que ni siquiera se veían a la cara y en especial serena con Clemont, ya que serena vea al rubio con cierta rabia reflejada en sus ojos y Clemont me miraba a mí con también con celos, envidia y enojo, así que decidí hablar con cada uno de ellos personalmente. Así que primero hablaría con Clemont en la habitación que compartíamos antes de dormir y luego con serena cuando nos juntemos en la noche cuando los hermanos rubios duerman.

Ya llegando a nuestra habitación procedí hablar con Clemont.

Oye Clemont necesito hablar contigo –le dije serio

Si de que quieres hablar –dijo cortante

De lo sucedido hoy en el baile ya que después de que te llevaste a serena a un lugar solos ella te mira con rabia –le dije serio

Bueno… veras… lo que… -dijo el poniéndose nervioso

Bueno dime a y otra cosa más porque después que regresaron note que tu mirada hacia mi cambio a una mirada de rabia y envidia –le dije serio

Bueno cuando me lleve a serena para conversar en privado solo puedo era para confesarle mis sentimientos y… -dijo pero de nuevo se puso nervioso bajando la mirada

Bueno es eso, pero todavía no explicó la mirada de rabia de serena hacia ti, ya que si le hiciste algo te la veras conmigo –le dije serio

Es… que… cuando le dije lo de mis sentimientos la trate de besar y no solo eso… le empecé a correrle mano… -dijo pero no lo deje terminar de hablar ya que le di un puñetazo en el rostro

Mira Clemont te lo advertí que si le asías algo a serena yo te daría toda mi furia hacia ti con mis pokemon fuertes pero no lo hare solo porque le destrozaría el alma a Bonnie y piensa lo mejor y discúlpate con serena porque tu mejor que nadie debes comprender que a una mujer no se le debe faltar el respeto de esa manera a pesar de como ella sea y también tu no quieras que en un futuro cuando Bonnie sea toda una adolescente pase lo mismo que le hiciste a serena –le dije con rabia dirigiéndome a la puerta para salir de la habitación

Tienes… razón… en eso lo siento… Ash y hacia dónde vas –dijo con cierto tono de arrepentimiento

Iré a darme una vuelta para relajarme o sino nada te podrá librarte de que te de una golpiza –dije saliendo de la habitación

POV SERENA

Después de haber cenado de una manera incomoda junto frente a Clemont después de lo que me hizo en evento yo no podría estar en la misma mesa que el pero solo cene ya que mi ''Ash'' ceno al lado mío, después de que se retiraron los chicos a su habitación yo me fui a la mía junto a Bonnie, cuando entramos y cerré la puerta Bonnie empezó a interrogarme.

Serena puedo ¿preguntarte algo? -dijo

Si de que quieres hablar –le respondí

Yo pensaba que al terminar el baile… -dijo poniéndose nerviosa

Al terminar el baile ¡que Bonnie! –le dije

¿Que tú y mi hermano serian pareja? –dijo

Que! Ni loca estaría con un pervertido como el –le dije

Que te izo, además yo creía que solo te iba a declararte –dijo

Si eso hizo, pero lo peor de todo se atrevió a manosearme y tratar de besarme aunque le respondiera que yo no lo correspondía -dije

Que! Y yo quería que tú fueras la novia de mi hermano ya que para mí eres mi mejor amiga –dijo

Mira Bonnie yo nunca ame a tu hermano y lo siento no sé qué te hizo pensar eso, pero en verdad lo siento pero tienes que hablar con él ya que a ninguna mujer le gusta que la manoseen y eso te complicar en buscarle novia a tu hermano –dije

Ya veo, lo siento por lo que hizo mi hermano –dijo

Tú no te disculpes ya que cada uno tiene que hacerse responsable de sus actos, ya mejor duerme que mañana madrugaremos para continuar con el viaje –dije

Si tienes razón serena buenas noches - dijo

Buenas noches –dije

Después de cerciorarme que ella se había quedado completamente dormida Salí de la habitación pensando cómo le diría a Ash lo que me ocurrió con Clemont y sin darme cuenta llegue a la entrada del centro pokemon el cual vi a Ash que entraba.

Hola Ash de ¿dónde vienes? –le pregunto

Hola serena fui a dar un paseo para relajarme –dijo

Ya veo y porque no vamos a sentarlos al patio trasero del centro pokemon para estar juntos después de este largo día –le dije tomándole la mano

Si vamos además tengo que contarte lo que me paso con esa loca Miette y preguntarte algo –dijo dirigiéndonos para sentarlos en la banca después que nos sentamos

Dime ¿qué te paso con la esa loca? –le pregunte

Bueno en ese momento en que tu Clemont se alegaban ella me tomo y me llevo a un balcón y se me ''declaro'' –dijo

QUE! Y que le respondiste –le dije

Bueno que el sentimiento no era correspondido hasta me pidió explicaciones y yo se las di pero ella se puso histérica y supe que todo era mentira de parte de ella quería estar al lado mío por mi fama y dinero, ya que lo vi en sus ojos porque he ganado experiencia en conocer gente en un corto periodo y no supe de donde que yo era campeón de kanto –dijo

Ya veo pero no trato hacerte algo mas o si -dije

Bueno después de confesarme sus supuestos sentimientos trato de besarme pero no pudo ya que me negué y cuando se fue me abofeteo diciéndome que yo no era digno de estar a su lado y que no podría encontrar una mujer por no ser buen bailador -dijo

Ya veo – dije

Y que te paso a ti con Clemont –dijo

Bueno el me confeso sus sentimientos pero yo les dije que no eran correspondidos y después se llenó de rabia ya que me preguntaba que tenías tú y que él no tenía eso nomas –dije omitiendo él lo otro que paso con él ya que no sé cómo reaccionaría Ash por lo que me hizo el otro

Ya veo pero no hay nada más que me quieras contar –dijo

Si Ash no hay nada más –dije bajando la mirada

Serena no me mientas yo sé que ese maldito se quiso propasarte contigo -dijo

Si el me trato de besarme y corrió mano, pero cómo lo supiste que estaba mintiendo –dije

Mira serena como a ti a Clemont ya los conozco bien por haber viajado tanto tiempo y se cuándo mienten además los delata sus miradas, pero dime la razón de tu mentira –dijo

Ya veo, es que no sabía cómo reaccionarías con eso y además que le hiciste a ese pervertido cuando te dijo que me corrió mano -dije

Bueno eso es un buen punto pero él no se salvó de un par de golpes que le di en la cara por atreverse a tocarte incluso cuando le advertí que no te hiciera nada malo y después de eso le hice ver el punto de vista de que si a él le gustaría que cuando Bonnie sea más grande viniera otro chico y le hiciera lo que él te izo a ti para salir de la habitación para poder distraerme ya que si pasaba viéndole el rostro él hubiera visto mi verdadera furia por faltarte el respeto -dijo

Ya veo y creo que eres una gran persona por darle una pequeña lección a el –dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

Bueno gracias pero ese era mí deber ya que le prometí a tu madre que protegería de todo -dijo

Solo porque se lo prometiste a mi mama eh! –dije haciendo un puchero

No, bueno en una parte si y la otra ya que ninguna mujer debe ser tratada así especialmente la mujer que yo amo –dijo

Gracias por esas palabras porque yo también te protegería ya que te amo –dije dándole un beso en los labios el cual el me correspondió

Si pero cambiando un poco ese tema te veías hermosa con ese vestido el día de hoy -dijo

Gracias y tú también te veías guapo en con ese traje aunque me desilusione por no haber bailado contigo –dije pero la última parte con algo de tristeza

Ya veo, yo también pero te prometo algo –dijo

Que me quieres prometer –dije

Que me esforzaré en aprender a bailar para así en un futuro poder bailar junto a ti pero en nuestra boda para que sea nuestro baile de nuestras vidas -dijo

Hay que cosas dices si todavía no somos novios y piensas en una boda conmigo, pero yo esperare ese bello momento con ansias mi Ash Ketchum –dije con una sonrisa

Ya verás que esa noche será uno de nuestros mejores días mi serena Ketchum –dijo besándome y con gusto le correspondí

Ya vamos a descansar para seguir con nuestro viaje por la región –dije

Bueno tienes razón ya que nuestros no se cumplirán solos –dijo tomándome de la mano

Después entramos calmada mente al centro pokemon abrazados y el me dejo en la puerta de mi habitación dándome las buenas noches y un dulce beso el cual le correspondí y después de terminar el beso también les di las buenas noches para luego entrar a mi habitación.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **bueno amigos por fin actualizado y disculpenme por la demora y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y no crean de porque Ash perdiera la liga y cosas que sucedan en el anime ya que esta en la recta final de la temporada dejaré de escribir esta historia ya que como muchos a mi no me gusta leer una historia que no este terminada.**


	9. Chapter 9

**hola amigos les traigo mi primer fic Después De Haber Leído Varias Historias de amourshipping y Solo espero Que esta historia mar de su agrado.**

 **ADVERTENCIA** **:**

 **1.- Tanto Como El animado Como los juegos no me pertenecen hijo y Propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo**

 **2.- contenido amourshipping**

 **3.-Perdonen los Errores** **ortográficos**

 **Y CON ELLO LOS DEJO CON EL OCTAVO CAPÍTULO**

Capítulo 9: una visita y su motivo

POV ASH

Pasaron los días pasaron con cierta normalidad ya que después que Clemont se disculpara con serena, costo que se tuviera la misma confianza con entre nosotros por lo Clemont le hizo a serena por ese incidente, luego llegamos en que yo obtuve mi séptima medalla y serena consiguió su tercera llave para así entrar al master class para poder competir por la corona de reina de Kalos y eso me alegro demasiado por el logro de ella y decidimos partir hacia allá ya que le dije a Serena que mi octava medalla puede esperar, lo que ella me agradeció con su bella sonrisa.

Estábamos llegando a un centro pokemon en medio del bosque para pasar la noche, ya en el cenamos y después decidimos relajarnos en la sala de este cuando veo llegar a un chica conocida de cabellera peli-azul con un Piplup en sus brazos. El cual me levante y me dirigí a saludarla.

Dawn, hola como haz estado – le dije y al escuchar su nombre se dio vuelta para mírame

Ash! Hola que sorpresa pero que haces haca yo te hacía en kanto! Y yo he estado bien-dijo

Qué bueno, bueno es que hubo unos problemas y me reencontré con una amiga y eso me motivo a realizar este viaje para conquistar esta región como campeón y ser por fin un maestro pokemon -dije

Ya veo pero viajas solo! -dijo

No como crees viajó acompañado de mi amiga y un par de amigos, ven te los quiero presentar –dije con ganas

Ya veo… claro vamos… -dijo no muy alegre que digamos y lo que creo que viene por algo

Bueno Dawn te presento a mis amigos ellos son Clemont líder del gimnasio de ciudad luminalia, su pequeña hermana Bonnie y ella es mi amiga serena la próxima reina de Kalos y amigos ella es Dawn coordinadora pokemon de la región de Sinnoh -dije

Hola mucho gusto soy Clemont -respondió

Hola yo soy Bonnie (se arrodilla) quieres ser la novia de mi hermano -dijo

Bonnie cuantas veces te digo que no hagas eso y lo siento Dawn por esto de mi hermana –dijo Clemont retando a Bonnie y a la vez avergonzado

Hola soy serena mucho gusto -dijo

Hola A todos y no te preocupes de eso Clemont –dijo con una risa

Si además siento decepcionarte Bonnie pero Dawn ya tiene novio y hablando del como a estado ese amargado Jajaja –dije

Él ha bien – dijo Dawn

Después de haber conversado por una hora todos decidimos ir a dormir a muestras habitaciones

POV SERENA

Luego de conocer a la amiga de Ash me puse algo celosa pero cuando Ash dijo que ella tenía novio me alivie un poco, pero algo como mi instinto de mujer me decía que ella venia por algo mas y que debería ser fuerte para poder defender lo que es mío que es nuestra relación de Ash. Luego decidí salir a dar un paseo y pero antes sentí que alguien me llamaba y esa era Dawn.

Serena espera puedo hablar un momento contigo un momento -dijo

Dawn si claro vamos a sentarnos a esa banca para hablar –dije para sentarlos y ella empezó hablar

Mira serena es que te quiero hablar de Ash –dijo seria

Ya y tratándose de el en que te puedo ayudar –le dije con normalidad para que no sospechar que tengo más que una amistad con el

Bueno no sé si él te lo ha dicho que él tenía una novia que lo engañó –dijo

Si me conto algo pero según él fue hace meses por no decir como más de un año y que tiene que ver eso contigo- le respondí

Bueno yo siempre estuve y he estado enamorada de él y cuando me entere que ella tenía una novia me resigne de tener una relación con el que no sea más que una de amistad y viendo que se separó de ella me lleno de esperanza para conquistarlo y estar al lado mío -dijo

Ya te veo –dije

Por eso te pido que me ayudes que él se enamore de mí -dijo

Lo siento no puedo ayudarte en eso además tú ya tienes novio, además Ash no te aceptaría que tu engañes a tu novio con él ya que el sería incapaz de hacerle algo a un amigo como se lo hicieron a el -dije

Ya veo que no tendré tu ayuda pero eso no evitara que el caiga en mis redes de seducción y hacerlo mío y quedar embarazada de él y eso lo obligara estar a mi lado –dijo seria y muy segura de sus palabras

No Dawn eso está malo obligar a alguien que este al lado de uno y te digo que no permitiré que Ash caiga en tus manos para que tenga una vida infeliz estando al lado de una persona que no ama y especialmente al lado de una loca como tú –dije seria parándome de la banca

Mira maldita tú ni nadie evitara que Ash sea mío y si tú te metes en mi camino lo pagaras muy caro –dijo ella tirándome al suelo y solo me levante y me retire para caminar hacia otro lado para pensar en algo para salvar a Ash

POV ASH

Luego de salir de mi habitación escuche unas voces cerca de la puerta y baje en completo silencio y me sorprendió ver y escuchar a serena y Dawn ya que esta última quería hablar con serena y salieron afuera para charlar y yo las seguí para saber de qué se trataba, lo que quería decir Dawn y susto donde de se sentaron atrás había unos grandes arbustos y procedí a esconderme en ellos sin causar el mínimo ruido y movimiento, ya estando ahí procedí a escuchar y ver.

Mira serena es que te quiero hablar de Ash –dijo Dawn seria

Ya y tratándose de el en que te puedo ayudar –dijo serena

Bueno no sé si él te lo ha dicho que él tenía una novia que lo engañó –dijo Dawn

Si me conto algo pero según él fue hace meses por no decir como más de un año y que tiene que ver eso contigo- le respondió

Bueno yo siempre estuve y he estado enamorada de él y cuando me entere que ella tenía una novia me resigne de tener una relación con el que no sea más de una simple amistad y viendo que se separó de ella me lleno de esperanza para conquistarlo y estar al lado mío -dijo Dawn

Ya veo –dijo serena

Por eso te pido que me ayudes que él se enamore de mí –dijo Dawn

Lo siento no puedo ayudarte en eso además tú ya tienes novio, además Ash no te aceptaría que tu engañes a tu novio con él ya que él sería incapaz de hacerle algo a un amigo como se lo hicieron a él –dijo serena

Ya veo que no tendré tu ayuda pero eso no evitará que el caiga en mis redes de seducción y hacerlo mío y quedar embarazada de él y eso lo obligará estar a mi lado –dijo Dawn seria y muy segura de sus palabras

No Dawn eso está malo obligar a alguien que este al lado de uno y te digo que no permitiré que Ash caiga en tus manos para que tenga una vida infeliz estando al lado de una persona que no ama y especialmente al lado de una loca como tú –dije serena seria y parándose de la banca

Mira maldita tú ni nadie evitará que Ash sea mío y si tú te metes en mi camino lo pagaras muy caro –dijo Dawn y tirándola al suelo a serena y el cual ella solo se levantó y camino hacia otro lado.

Después de lo que acabo de escuchar y ver solo me hace reaccionar que nunca me imaginé eso de Dawn pero pensando primero que tengo que hablar con serena para que no se meta en problemas ya que si le pasa algo a ella no me lo perdonaría por el resto de mi vida y segundo tendré que conversar con Dawn para convencerle aunque sea la parte más difícil. Después de ello observe en qué dirección tomo serena para seguirla pero antes me tendría que asegúrame que Dawn volviera a su habitación del centro pokemon el cual ello sucedió a los minutos después, para tomar dirección en donde se fue serena con velocidad para alcanzarla llegando a un claro en el bosque en que ella estaba sentada viendo las estrellas sumida en sus pensamientos el cual le hable y salió de ellos.

Serena cariño –la llame y ella se volteo para verme

Ash ¿cómo me encontraste? –dijo ella

Veras serena lo que paso es que te vi salir del centro pokemon con Dawn y las espié para saber con más claridad de que ella hace haca en Kalos –dije

Ya veo y qué piensas hacer al respecto -dijo

Bueno tú ya le diste la respuesta a ella por mí no -dije

Te refieres de formar en parte de ese engaño hacia el novio de ella -dijo

Pues si además ni loco lastimare a mis amigos y además yo jamás te dejaría sola ya que tú te transformaste en la persona más importante de mi vida –dije

Tú también lo eres por eso te protegería hasta con mi vida –dijo abrazándome y escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho y yo solo lo correspondí y acariciando su hermosa cabellera peli-miel

Serena te tengo que pedir un favor -dije

Cual favor -dijo

Déjame a mí de hacerle saber a esta otra loca que yo no le pertenezco ya que tengo ya una dueña –dije y ella levanto su rostro para mírame

Pero Ash es que no confías en mí para ayudarte -dijo

No es eso amor confió ciegamente en ti, solo quiero asegurarme que ella no te haga daño y además mira como ella reaccionó cuando tú le dijiste que me ibas a defender tirándote al suelo -dije

Si pero… -dijo

Comprendo que estés preocupada por mí además sé que la carne es débil pero el amor que te tengo es más fuerte y gracias a ese amor no caeré en juegos de seducción solo confía en mí-dije

Pero si ella te hace algo… -dijo

Mira amor este es un obstáculo en nuestras vidas además, yo tengo un deseo después de cumplir mi sueño de ser maestro pokemon y ese sueño es pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado si es que me lo permites -dije

Si ese es mi más preciado sueño de estar a tu lado, desde que me salvaste en el campamento ya que de ahí te transformaste en mi príncipe -dijo

Y tú eres mi princesa –dije besándola y ella me correspondió

Gracias por estar a mi lado -dijo

No gracias a ti por aparecer en mi vida, ya volvamos al centro pero antes entras tú porque yo creo que Dawn está despierta pensando en su estrategia para yo esté con ella pero no sabe que nuestro amor es invencible y con ello no entrara en sospechas que nosotros somos más que amigos y que prontamente seremos novios -dije

Si tienes razón pero cuando me pedirás que sea tu novia –dijo sonrojada

Ese día está pronto en venir y no te lo diré ya que será una sorpresa –dije sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo

Ya bueno vamos -dijo

POV DAWN

Estaba yo caminando hacia mi habitación después de haber hablado de esa tal serena en la cual no salió como me esperaba ya que ella iba a tratar de que Ash no caiga en mis mano pero con esa levantada de mano creo que fue suficiente para que no se meta conmigo además no creo que sea competencia para mí y con mis redes de seducción solo en unos minutos Ash será mío y toda su fortuna ya que de seguro ganará esta liga y con ello se convertirá en maestro pokemon y lo tendré a mi merced ya que el idiota de mi novio con suerte me dice hola y menos mal que Misty no se diera cuenta de la mina de oro que es Ash ya alguien con dinero se hace más fácil la vida. Solo tendría que esperar que serena vuelva para así hacer mi jugada. Paso alrededor cerca de una hora en cual veo que serena entra en su habitación y se preguntaran como lo supe bueno tengo la puerta entreabierta de mi habitación que por suerte de ahí se tiene una buena vista hacia las habitaciones de ellos ya que son contiguas, ya asegurando que serena ya haya entrado me dispongo a caminar hacia la habitación de Ash para convencerlo que me siga a la mía ya que el comparte la suya. Pero algo sucedió cuando iba justo a tocar la puerta ya que alguien me llamó y ese alguien fue Ash.

POV ASH

Cuando iba llegando con sumo silencio hacia mi habitación veo que alguien se está acercando a ella me detuve para ver bien y era ella si era Dawn no me sorprendió ya que con lo que había escuchado me desilusione bastante de ella así que me acerque a ella y le hable despacio pero se sorprendió al verme y así empecé a hablarle

Dawn –le susurre

Ash -dijo

Que haces a estas horas frente a mi habitación – dije para que sonara normal

Bueno es que no podía dormir y necesitaba hablar con alguien y pensé en ti -dijo seductoramente

Ya veo y donde quieres conversar -dije

Porque no vamos tú y yo a mi habitación a conversar a solas sin que nadie nos moleste –dijo provocativamente

Entonces quieres que valla a tu habitación contigo -dije

Si además te quiero mostrar algo que seguro te va encantar –dijo tomándome del brazo y tirándome para que fuera con ella estaba por caer en su juego pero paso por mi mente el rostro de serena sufriendo por mi culpa y eso hizo para

No lo siento pero no podemos ir a tu habitación, porque no vamos a conversar afuera mejor -dije

Ya… bueno… vamos a fuera… -dijo algo desanimada pero sabía que no se rendiría

Bueno nos dirigimos a fuera para conversar pero en el trayecto había un silencio absoluto y pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegamos a la misma banca que ella hablo con anterioridad con serena nos sentamos y yo empecé la conversa para romper el hielo.

Bueno Dawn de que querías hablarme – le dije

Bueno Ash cuando me enteré que esa maldita Misty te hizo daño engañándote y a la misma vez despreciando trate de ubicarte pero se me fue muy difícil hasta que escuche rumores de que tú estabas aca en Kalos para competir en la liga –dijo

Ya pero a qué va todo esto –dije simulando curiosidad

Bueno yo quería ayudarte en este difícil momento y vi la oportunidad de decirte que siempre te amé y quiero estar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida –dijo

Gracias por tus esfuerzo por ubícame pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti además te veo como mi hermana menor –dije para que entrara en si

Ya sé pero si me dieras una oportunidad para mostrarte que soy la mujer perfecta para ti – dijo tirándome encima de mí para besarme pero gracias que tengo más fuerza que ella la tome de los hombros para evitar el beso

Pero Dawn comprendo que me amas además pero compórtate tienes a Paul como novio y además de ser mi amigo y rival yo sería incapaz de hacerle esto ya que yo sufrí cuando me engañaron y no quisiera que ninguno de mis amigo pasara lo mismo que yo –dije un poco serio

Ya veo, ya que la relación con él lo hace más difícil deja llamarlo para terminar con él y así poder estar juntos sin que te duela la conciencia mi Ash – dijo tocándome mi entrepierna con una se sus manos

No puedes hacer eso terminar una relación y estar revolcándose con alguien a los cincos minutos después de haber terminado y saca tu mano de mi entrepierna –dije enojado

Pero mi Ash yo te amo –dijo

Ya Dawn deja tu mentira que no te creo nada –dije levantándome

Pero… de… qué… hablas… -dijo nerviosa

Mira Dawn yo no nací ayer además se cuándo estás mintiendo ya que viaje contigo por un largo tiempo puede conocerte mejor ya que actúas igual que otras mujeres que están detrás de mí por mi dinero y mis logros –dije con rabia

Pero… pero… yo… -dijo

Nada de peros no sé qué te pasó en este tiempo pero ya no eres la dulce chica que conocí cuando viaje por Sinnoh cambiaste por completo –dije con desilusión

Pero… yo Ash… dijo empezando a llorar

Cállate y déjame terminar de hablar ya que si tengo amigos que solo quieren sacarle provecho por esto, para qué quiero enemigos, y me das lastima ya que desilusionaste a mí y me da pena no por ti o Paul si no por tu madre que trato de que fueras una mujer correcta y por eso te voy a pedir algo y espero que lo cumplas o sino me veré en la obligación de denúnciate por hostigamiento hacia mí –dije

….. –Dawn callada

Que te largues de mi vida y te olvides de mí entendiste porque yo no te quiero ver por nada del mundo TE QUEDO CLARO! –DIJE ENOJADO PARTIENDO HACIA EL BOSQUE

ASH LO SIENTO PERO A DÓNDE VAS –DIJO ella arrepentida

Voy a cualquier lado ya que no puedo dormir con gente como tú en el mismo techo-dije desapareciendo en el bosque luego de la mirada de Dawn, camine cerca de unos treinta minutos hasta llegar a un gran árbol y de bajo de este me recosté para pasar la noche y doy gracias a arceus que ya no estamos en invierno ya que me congelaría dormir en la intemperie pero eso no evitaría que pescara un resfriado.

 **Continuará ...**

 **lo siento amigo por la demora del capitulo en publicar pero estado en falta de tiempo. siendo también que me he entretenido en la lectura de algunas historias de naruhina**


	10. Chapter 10

**hola amigos les traigo mi primer fic Después De Haber Leído Varias Historias de amourshipping y Solo espero Que esta historia mar de su agrado.**

 **ADVERTENCIA** **:**

 **1.- Tanto Como El animado Como los juegos no me pertenecen hijo y Propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo**

 **2.- contenido amourshipping**

 **3.-Perdonen los Errores** **ortográficos**

 **Y CON ELLO LOS DEJO CON EL DÉCIMO CAPÍTULO**

Capítulo 10: resfriado he un inútil y desagradable intento de Clemont...

POV SERENA

Hoy desperté temprano ya que hoy saldremos rápido para poder seguir en nuestro camino hacia ciudad glorió para mi master class para convertirme en la reina de Kalos ya estaba lista para salir hacia la cocina para preparar nuestro desayuno, cuando Clemont golpea la puerta desesperado y procedo a abrir.

Clemont que ocurre porque estas desesperado –dije

Es que Ash no está en la habitación y de hecho ni si quiera durmió en la habitación solo están sus cosas y sus pokemon –dijo

Que! Dije sorprendida para luego preocuparme y me pregunte en mi mente será que verdad que Ash haya caído en sus redes de seducción y eso produjo que cayeran unas lágrimas por mis mejillas

Serena porque estas llorando –dijo preocupado

Nada importante pero primero busquemos lo –dije

Ya pero primero vamos a preguntarle a la enfermera si lo ha visto –dijo

Ya vamos –dije bajamos a la recepción de la para ver a la enfermera Joy pero cuando llegamos vemos a Dawn que estaba entregando las llaves de su habitación

Oye Dawn no has visto a Ash y porque te vas tan temprano pensé que desayunarías con nosotros –dijo Clemont

No lo veo desde la noche cuando conversamos a fuera –dijo seria

Ya veo pero no sabes adonde se fue –dije angustiada y aliviada al saber que él no paso la noche con ella.

Se fue caminado al bosque –dijo Dawn

Ya gracias -dije

No hay de que –dijo Dawn

Pero Dawn por favor ayúdanos a buscarlo –dijo Clemont

No lo siento pero yo ya me voy, porque yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí –dijo Dawn

Pero Dawn tu eres su amiga –dijo Clemont

Te equivocas él y yo no somos nada –le respondió y saliendo a paso veloz del centro pokemon

Pero… -dijo Clemont

Déjala salgamos a buscarlo nosotros –dije y el asintió con la cabeza

Cuando salimos del centro lo empezamos a llamarlo unos minutos pero él no respondía el cual decidimos adéntranos al bosque avanzamos unos metros cuando escuchamos unos ruidos provenientes de unos arbustos el cual nos asustamos y Pikachu de puso en formación de ataque para defenderme y Clemont se veía asustado y esperamos que salía de ahí y nos llevamos una sorpresa que era Ash el cual se veía raro.

Sere… serena –dijo débilmente cayendo a mis pies desmayado el cual me preocupe demasiado

Ash – dije asustada y me agache para revisarlo y lo noto colorado lo cual puse mi mano en su frente

Clemont Ash está hirviendo en fiebre, ayúdame a llevarlo al centro pokemon –dije angustiada

Ok vamos – dijo levantando Ash para llevarlo al centro pokemon

Pasaron unos minutos cuando llegamos al centro y yo por supuesto entre rápido en búsqueda de la enfermera Joy.

Enfermera venga hay una emergencia –dije

Que es lo que sucede –dijo

Vera es que a Ash lo encontramos en el bosque y se desmayó y esta con mucha fiebre –dije

Ok ya llévemelos a la sala de cuidados para revisarlo y saber lo que tiene -dijo para llevarlos lo más rápido y llegamos y lo recostamos para luego salir de allí.

Cálmate serena él va estar bien, él es fuerte no por nada es el campeón de kanto –dijo Clemont para tranquilizarme

Si tienes razón, pero… -dije

Tú ya lo conoces él no se va a rendir hasta el final y porque mejor no vas a despertar a mi hermana por mientras yo preparo el desayuno -dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza

Yo me dirigí rápidamente a la habitación para despertar a Bonnie mientras Clemont fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, cuando llegue desperté rápidamente para despertar a Bonnie y el cual no me costó mucho y luego baje nuevamente hacia la sala de espera y cuando llegue paso unos segundos cuando salió la enfermera.

Enfermera como se encuentra Ash –le pregunto

Bueno él está estable y ahorra está descansando ya logre para que le bajara la temperatura y es una simple gripe que en un par de días estará bien – dijo Joy sonriéndome

Gracias pero cuanto tiempo estará en reposo –dije

Bueno por hoy estará en observación por si tiene alguna recaída y a partir mañana estará en reposo por unos 3 días –dijo Joy

Gracias por todo –dije

No hay que es mi obligación atenderlo –dijo Joy

Luego de que le pregunte si podía entrar para verlo y ella asintió con la cabeza para que desapareciera de la sala de espera, yo empecé a pensar que debía hacer si dejarlo acá descansando y yo partir con los chicos hacia el master class o quedarme y cuidarlo y perderme ese evento, eso significaría tirar todo mi esfuerzo para llegar a ese evento al tacho de la basura pero para mí la respuesta está clara aunque Ash se enoje conmigo mi decisión es… cuando alguien me saca de mis pensamientos.

Serena! –dijo Bonnie

Que sucede Bonnie –le respondí

Dice mi hermano que vengas a desayunar –dijo y yo solo le afirme con un movimiento de mi cabeza y me dirigí al comedor y Clemont ya tenía todo servido lo cual solo nos sentamos a desayunar y Clemont puso una cara seria y dijo

Serena sabes cómo está Ash –dijo Clemont

Bueno dijo la enfermera que es solo una gripe y solo por hoy estará en observación para luego él vaya a su habitación para que repose por unos tres días -dije

Ya veo, pero hay un problema que harás ya que el master class es en dos días –dijo Clemont

Bueno me lo perderé prefiero cuidarlo a él -dije

Pero serena todo el esfuerzo que has hecho no va a servir para nada –dijo Bonnie

Si ella tiene razón serena déjalo haca y partamos para así cumplas tu sueño de ser la reina de Kalos -dijo Clemont

Ya sé que significa eso pero prefiero cuidarlo a él además puedo participar el próximo año –les respondí

Serena lo amas no es así –dijo Bonnie

Eto… si siempre lo he amado –dije sonrojado

Maldito suertudo –susurro Clemont con cierta rabia y que escuche claramente, ya estamos terminando de desayunar cuando llego la enfermera a nuestra mesa.

Usted es Clemont el líder de gimnasio de ciudad luminalia –dijo y el cual Clemont confirmó con un movimiento en la cabeza

Bueno resulta que tiene una llamada de ciudad luminalia –dijo la enfermera

Ya veo voy para haya –dijo Clemont levantándose para atender la llamada

Ver como se fue con la enfermera, nosotras inmediatamente nos levantamos yo fui a lavar la los platos y tasas mientras Bonnie se puso a jugar con Dedenne y Pikachu, ya cuando termine Salí y me dirigía para poder estar con Ash, cuando vuelve Clemont con Bonnie y esta última con una cara sin animo. Y él dijo.

Serena puedo hablar algo que es urgente por favor -dijo Clemont

Si dime de que quieres hablar –dije

Bueno pero en privado, Bonnie por favor anda a jugar con Dedenne y Pikachu por favor –dijo Clemont

Si hermano –dijo Bonnie

Serena acompáñame te hablare mientras voy a buscar mis cosas a mi habitación –dijo Clemont

Bueno vamos –dije empezando a caminar al lado de el

Bueno te quiero informar que Bonnie y yo tendremos que regresar a ciudad luminalia porque clembot se averió y necesita que lo repare–dijo entrando a la habitación y yo entrando detrás del pero hay algo que me sospecho de el

Enserio - dijo viendo donde me están las pokebolas de Ash para tomar la de Greninja sin que se dé cuenta mientas él estaba guardando sus cosa en su mochila, por si acaso hay problema, ya que las mías están en mi habitación y procedo a sentarme en una de las camas y termino de guardar sus cosas se acercó a la puerta y la cerro con seguro

Pero Clemont que haces porque cierras la puerta –dije poniéndome nerviosa y me iba a levantar cuando Clemont se sentó a mi lado afirmándome

Tranquila preciosa te quiero proponer algo que dejes a ese inútil te vayas conmigo prometo que te are feliz y no sufrirás –dijo Clemont acariciando el cabello mío

Pero Clemont tu sabes que amo a Ash y no sería capaz de dejarlo y menos cuando está enfermo-dije

Ya veo entonces será por a la fuerza –dijo Clemont tirándose encima de mí y tocándome

Clemont déjame prometo que no te denunciare –dije angustiada y viendo si entra en razón

No habrá que hacer eso preciosa cuando te haga mía tú te olvidaras del y suplicaras por mas caricias mías –dijo Clemont acercándose a mi cuello para besarlo

No Clemont por favor no lo Hagas ya con lágrimas en mis ojos –dije

Preciosa sabes que te va a gustar yo he soñado desde que te vi que te hacia mía –dijo Clemont para volver a mi cuello para lamerlo y en ese momento en que el bajo la guardia tome la pokebola de Greninja que tenía en mi bolsillo de mi falda y la arroje rápidamente y Salió Greninja viendo esta escena

Greninja ayúdame él me quiere hacer daño –dije con lágrimas en los ojos

Pero que rayos! entonces tendré que deshacerme de ti- dijo Clemont levantándose he iba a tomar una de sus pokebolas pero Greninja fue más rápido y lo tomo con su larga lengua sus dos manos evitando que sacara cualquier de sus pokemon y yo me levante rápidamente li le ordene que lo tuviera ahí cuando hasta que fuera por ayuda y el afirmo con la cabeza para luego en salir de la habitación en búsqueda de la enfermera Joy y cuando la veo le hablo

Enfermera necesito su ayuda –dije con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas

Sí que sucede –dijo Joy preocupada al ver mi rostro

Necesito llamar a la oficial Jenny para denunciar un intento de violación hacia mi persona –dije angustiada

QUE! Quien se atrevería hacer tan semejante fea acción –dijo sorprendida

Fue Clemont el líder de gimnasio que viaja no nosotros -dije

Y ese maldito ¿dónde está? –dijo Joy enojada

Pues está en la habitación lo tiene capturado el Greninja de Ash para que no se arranque -dije

Ya veo primero llevémoslo a la bodega y lo amarramos y lo encerramos mientras llamamos a la oficial llegue para que se lo lleve detenido -dijo y el cual nos dirigimos lo tomamos, lo llevamos a la bodega y la enfermera le colocó un sedante para se quede dormido para luego poder amarándolo a un poste para que no se mueva y cerramos la habitación con llave para que nadie pueda entrar.

Los dirigimos mientras conversamos como avisarle al padre de este de lo ocurrido, para que venga buscar Bonnie y a la vez de explicarle de lo que fue capaz de hacer su hermano, en fin llegamos la enfermera llamo la oficial y esta le informo que llegaría en treinta minutos y yo llame al padre de Bonnie he informe de lo sucedido para que viniera a buscar a Bonnie y los pokemon de este el cual estaría en un par de horas haca. Y ahora era lo más difícil explicarle a Bonnie lo que me trato de hacerme su hermano aunque ya le había hablado de lo que hizo hace un tiempo cuando me confeso sus ''sentimientos''. El cual procedí en llamarla para hablar

Bonnie podemos hablar de algo serio –dije

Si serena ¿Qué te pasa estuviste llorando? ¿Será que no quieres que nos separemos?-dijo

Bueno Bonnie estoy triste porque nos separaremos, pero no estuve llorando por otra cosa –dije

Ya veo pero porque y mi hermano -dijo

Mira Bonnie esto es algo difícil de decir para mí y va hacerte difícil escuchar a ti –dije

Ya dime serena me estas poniendo nerviosa -dijo

Te acuerdas cuando tu hermano de me declaro y yo le dije que no sentía lo mismo que él y luego trato de besarme y me corrió mano –dije el cual ella afirmo con la cabeza

Bueno cuando él me estaba hablando de los problemas que sucedieron en el gimnasio y sin darme cuenta cerró la puerta de la habitación… y… trato… de propasarte conmigo a la fuerza para violar… dije con lágrimas en los ojos y Bonnie mientras ella empezaba a llorar me interrumpió

Serena no sigas por favor –dijo abrazándome y empezando a llorar. -Lo siento lo que te hizo mi hermano pero que pasara conmigo porque yo no quiero ya que con ustedes me siento segura y me da miedo estar con el… puede hacerme lo mismo que a ti en un futuro -dijo Bonnie entre llantos

No me digas que… también… ha intentado hacerte… -dije y ella afirmo con la cabeza y se puso a llorar en mi pecho y la tranquilice

Tranquila lo dejamos en la bodega encerrado y ya llamamos a la oficial Jenny para que se lo lleve y a tu padre para te venga a buscar ya –dije tratándola de calmar

Ya que bueno que veré a mi papa –dijo ya más tranquila

Bueno porque no tratas de dormir un poco en la habitación mientras tanto yo voy a ver como esta Ash y te prometo que cuando vuelvas me ayudaras a limpiar mis pokemon –dije

Bueno –dijo y se fue a dormir un rato mientras fui a ver Ash.


	11. Chapter 11

**hola amigos les traigo mi primer fic Después De Haber Leído Varias Historias de amourshipping y Solo espero Que esta historia mar de su agrado.**

 **ADVERTENCIA** **:**

 **1.- Tanto Como El animado Como los juegos no me pertenecen hijo y Propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo**

 **2.- amourshipping contenido**

 **3.-Perdonen los Errores** **ortográficos**

 **Y CON ELLO LOS DEJO CON EL CAPÍTULO ONCEAVO**

Capítulo 11: explicaciones y una despedida

POV ASH

Desperté haces unos minutos y veo que estoy en una cama recostado y no sé cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo cuando pienso inmediatamente en serena que paso con ella ya que cuando la encontré en el bosque con Clemont con su rostro con preocupación, toda mi vista se fue a negro y me pregunto si ella habrá partido hacia su concurso y es así me alegra que fuera en búsqueda de su sueño pero a la vez me siento triste de que no la pude acompañar y apoyarla en sus últimos pasos para cumplir su sueño y eso me desilusiona solo opto por tratarme de levantarme y apurarme en llegar para ver cómo ella logra su sueño, pero antes que logre poner mis pies en el suelo veo que la puerta se abre y veo a esa persona que es mi mayor felicidad. Si se preguntan si es ella es serena. Y ella me sacas de mis pensamientos hablándome.

ASH que estás haciendo –dijo preocupada

Eto… bueno yo creía que te ibas ido para participar en master class por tu sueño y no quiera dejarte sola he ir para apoyarte –dije

Ya veo eso es muy lindo de tu parte… pero acuéstate que tienes que recuperarte –dijo aliviada

Pero explícame porque estás aquí -dije

No es obvio estoy aquí para cuidarte –dijo sonrojada

Pero tu concurso que pasara con el –dije preocupado

No participare ya que es más importante tu salud que un concurso además puedo participar el próximo año –dijo mirándome a los ojos

Lo siento por mi culpa todos tus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que anoche me deje llevar por la ira y desilusión tome la decisión de dormir en el bosque y con ello enfermarme y por ello te perderás tu concurso, lo siento tú debes odiarme y ¿Qué paso con Dawn? -dije

No importa ya paso pero lo más importante que te encuentras bien y bueno cuando te fuimos a buscar la encontramos acá en el centro y luego nos le preguntamos donde estabas dijo que después que hablaron te entraste en el bosque y luego se fue rápidamente y sin despedirse y dime ¿qué paso cuando conversaron? -dijo

Bueno yo iba hacia mi habitación cuando la vi enfrente de la puerta de ella y le hable y ella me dijo quería hablar y mostrarme algo en su habitación tratándome de seducirme y casi lo logra pero hubo un pensamiento que evitara caer en su juego -dije

Ya veo pero ¿Qué pensamiento fue ese? -dijo

Bueno ese pensamiento fue verte sufrir por mi culpa por lo que quería hacer ella y con eso me detuve y le dije que fuéramos a conversar afuera y allí trate de convencerla de eso pero no funciono ella solo trataba de seducirme hasta manosearme y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso y con eso le dije que desapareciera de mi vida y si no lo hacia la denunciaría y con ello partí al bosque dejándola ahí -dije

Ya veo –dijo sonriéndome y besándome el cual correspondí

¿y donde están Clemont y Bonnie? –le pregunte

Bueno Bonnie está durmiendo y Clemont lo tenemos encerrado en la bodega y esperando que llegue la oficial Jenny para que se lo lleve –dijo bajando la mirada

Pero que paso ¿para que se vaya arrestado? No… me… digas… que… te… vio… –dije preocupado

No Ash no alcanzo hacerme nada solo me toqueteo ya que tenía un presentimiento de lo que me quería hacer así que tome la pokebola de Greninja y cuando vi que no se controlaba lo use para que lo tomara mientras busque a la enfermera y decidimos encerrarlo en la bodega y llamar a la oficial -dijo

Ya veo pero MALDICIÓN! LE DIJE A ESE INBESIL QUE NO HICIERA DAÑO PERO NO EL MUY MALDITO APROVECHÓ QUE ESTABA ENFERMO PARA HACER SU JUGADA –DIJE CON RABIA LEVANTÁNDOME PERO ELLA ME DETUVO ABRAZÁNDOME

Ash tranquilo no me paso nada malo y además ¿qué piensas hacer? -dijo

Voy a matarlo eso se merece nadie hace sufrir a la mujer que amo! –dije

ASH TRANQUILIZATE NO VALE LA PENA QUE MANCHES TUS MANOS CON EL –DIJO LEVANTANDO SU VOZ

Amor losiento por no estar cuando estuviste en esa situación para protegerte y eso me hace sentir como un miserable -dije

Ya lo creo pero procura tranquilizarte, además yo voy aponer una demanda para que se aleje de nosotros -dijo

Si tienes razón, pero te prometo que nunca más vas a pasar por esto ya que yo estaré contigo o uno de mis mejores pokemon para protegerte ya que si te pasa algo no me lo perdonaría –dije mirándola a los ojos

No crees que le pones mucho color con eso además yo jamás me apartaría del hombre que amo –dijo besándome

Luego pasaron unos minutos en el cual me recosté y ella me acompaño cuando unas personas entraron a la habitación y esa era la oficial Jenny, seguida de la enfermera Joy.

Mientras la enfermera Joy revisaba mi estado de salud el cual me encontró mejor el cual podría volver a mi habitación para seguir con mi recuperación y veía como serena le relataba los sucesos a la oficial, escuchar los relatos me ponía los pelos de punta de rabia ya que si lo volvía a ver a ese imbécil lo golpearía.

POV SERENA

Después de haberle contado ese traumante episodio que me paso con Clemont la oficial se fue y me dijo que él no tenía posibilidad de salir de prisión ya que por lo acontecido ese es un crimen que se paga con más de cuarenta años de cárcel y eso me dejó con tranquilidad y ella se fue mientras veía que Ash se levantaba ya que la enfermera Joy dijo que estaba un poco mejor y que se fuera a su habitación para que continuará en reposo y yo me fui con él. Después que llegamos a su habitación se recostó y yo Salí ya que le dije que prepararía el almuerzo para los tres y asintió con la cabeza pero le ordenó a Pikachu que me cuidara y yo le dije que estaba exagerando pero él se opuso y el cual no me quedo más remedio que Pikachu me acompañara para que estuviera más tranquilo.

Luego de eso me dispuse a ir a buscar a Ash y a despertar a Bonnie para almorzar en el comedor. Luego todos ahí nos sentamos cuando un hombre se acercó a nuestra mesa y que Bonnie reconoció de inmediato lo fue a saludar y regreso con él.

Hola chicos –dijo señor Meyer

Hola – respondimos Ash y yo

Chicos primero que nada les quiero pedir disculpa por la forma que comporto mi hijo y en especial a ti serena y a la vez gracias por a ver cuidado de Bonnie –dijo Meyer agradecido y arrepentido

Usted no tiene por qué disculparse por la culpa de su hijo y de nada además no fue problema en cuidar a Bonnie ya que es como mi hermana menor que no tuve –dije

En verdad gracias pero tengo que regresar a cuidad luminalia, así que Bonnie anda a buscar tus cosas para retíranos –dijo Meyer

Si papa –dijo Bonnie

Espérame Bonnie yo te ayudo además tenemos que entregarte los pokemon de tu hermano para que tú y tu padre se hagan cargo de ellos de acuerdo –dije sonriéndole y partiendo con ella al cuarto

POV ASH

Cuando ella y Bonnie se fueron a buscar las cosas yo empecé a conversar con el Señor Meyer

Bueno señor ¿qué sucederá con el gimnasio de la ciudad? -dije

Bueno estará cerrado hasta que el comité designe otro líder para que ocupe el puesto y además quiero preguntarte algo serio en relación a mi hijo -dijo

Si dígame -dije

Bueno ¿esta fue la primera vez que Clemont le hace algo así a serena? -dijo

Bueno no es la segunda, ya que la primera fue cuando de organizó un baile para las performance y en el cual él tuvo que hacer pareja de baile y en un momento él se la llevó para según el confesarle sus ''sentimientos'' a ella pero cuando serena le dijo que no eran correspondido en la trató de besar a parte de tocarle uno de sus glúteos y ella solo lo abofeteó y bueno después de ese evento yo le pregunté a ambos lo que sucedió entre ambos cuando sucedió por separado primero Clemont y de eso me llene de rabia y le planté un golpe en la cara por lo que hizo y luego procedí a explicarle y para que entrara en si poniendo de ejemplo a Bonnie y en ese momento di como resulto ese problema ya que él estaba totalmente arrepentido pero no fue así- dije

Ya veo pero en realidad lo siento todos los problemas que tuvieron por parte de el -dijo

Descuide eso ya es pasado solo prométeme que Bonnie no le pasara nada malo ya que en este tiempo yo como serena le tomamos mucho cariño y la tratábamos como una hermana menor e inclusive como nuestra hija cuando Clemont fue a preparase para nuestra batalla- dije

Descuida ya sabes que está en las mejores manos –dijo

Tiene razón un hijo siempre está mejor con sus padres –dije sonriéndole

Luego ellas bajaron y procedimos a despedirnos y fue triste ya que la pobre Bonnie estuvo con ese maldito como hermano bueno así es la vida uno no puede escoger a la familia pero si puede escoger a la persona con quien pasar el resto de su vida y amigos. Después volvimos a mi habitación ya que serena quería asegurase que reposara esto tres días por eso ella fue a buscar sus cosas para dejarlas en la habitación y entregar la otra ya que ella dormiría en la otra cama que estaba en la habitación y cuando volvió ella con una bella sonrisa en su rostro. Y procedí a preguntarle

Vaya amor y esa sonrisa que traes debe ser por algo bueno o no -dije

Bueno no te imaginas que sucedió –dijo feliz

Pues no logro imaginarlo pues dímelo –dije curioso

Pues veras resulta que hay grandes noticias sobre la liga y el master class -dijo

Bueno amor dímelo luego no ves que me matas de curiosidad –dije

Bueno lo que pasa es que el master class fue cambiado de manera urgente ya que donde se iba a realizar se tuvo varios problemas por lo cual se cambió el lugar donde se realizara es ciudad luminalia en un mes y la liga será en la misma ciudad pero dos semanas más tarde –dijo

Vaya esa sí que son grandes noticias especialmente que podrás competir para que seas reina de Kalos y yo estaré ahí apoyándote -dije

Sii pero no sé si Seré capaz de ganar ese título –dijo nerviosa el cual le dije que se viera a sentar la lado mío, eso el hizo

Mira amor yo sé que tú vas hacer la reina de Kalos por ya de por sí ya eres una princesa, mejor dicho eres mi princesa que amo –dije

Gracias mi príncipe yo también te amo -dijo besándome

Pasaron los días en el cual yo conseguí mi octava medalla el cual decidimos dirigirnos a cuidad luminalia para prepararnos para los eventos y en este momento tengo decidido que hoy le pediré a serena que sea mi novia así que procedí a ir a comprar un regalo para ella el cual le avise que iba a salir un momentos para ir a comprar algo el cual ella asintió y me dijo que estuviera acá para la cena el solo afirme y deje a Pikachu con ella para su cuidado. Camine por unas cuadras viendo que podría regalarle para ese momento y justo vi una joyería el cual entre y puse a ver que había ahí y revisando el están vi una oferta de un hermoso collar de color dorado y que tenía incrustado una hermosa gema de color azul en forma de corazón que venía acompañado con un hermoso anillo. Y procedí a comprarlo y volví al centro pokemon en el cual cenamos y el cual serena se fue a la habitación y yo quedé pensando como poder pedirle que fuera mi novia ya que quería que fuese especial pero decidí pensarlo mejor mañana y me fui a la habitación.


End file.
